Confesiones erróneas
by Once L
Summary: Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari. — 1859.
1. Me gustas ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

**Título:** Confesiones erróneas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Tsuna y Yamamoto.

**Género:** Humor, Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Futuro 1859, mención de 5927.

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío es de _Amano Akira_.

**11/09/11.**

**Capítulo 1 - _"Me gustas. ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!"._**

Gokudera está muy nervioso. Por fin se ha animado y armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a su Décimo. Está en el lugar y a la hora indicada, sumamente ansioso.

Y es que luego de decirle al castaño que quería decirle algo importante, éste accedió a reunirse con él a la penúltima hora en la azotea.

Él, como es de esperarse, está en el lugar desde hace una hora antes, practicando y ensayando una vez más las palabras y la forma de confesarle sus sentimientos a Tsuna.

_"Tiene que ser perfecto"._

Se repite constantemente, repasando de nuevo su discurso que a estas alturas parece más bien un mantra.

- ... me gustas, Décimo. ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

- ¡Bien!

Suspira, complacido con sus palabras. Ahora, sólo esperar a que él venga.

Se relaja mientras tanto, mirando el detalle que ha traído para él. Sus gestos se suavizan, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Está emocionado, a la expectativa de lo que va a pasar. Después de aceptar que está enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, de su Décimo, se lo va a decir. Tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento: nerviosismo, emoción y miedo. Todo su cuerpo tiembla como si fuera una gelatina, pero eso no puede pasar.

- Tranquilízate, Gokudera Hayato… -golpea sus mejillas un par de veces.- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, lo sabes!

Justo cuando su cuerpo y acelerado corazón se normalizan lo suficiente para _"estar bien"_ escucha unos pasos en la escalera. ¡Es él! Rápidamente toma el detalle y se prepara, la perilla de la puerta es girada después.

_"¡Décimo!"._

En cuanto la puerta de la azotea se abre, da un paso al frente con el ramo de rosas rojas que ha comprado, agacha su cabeza y se arrodilla. Sin más, inicia con su confesión.

- ¡Me gustas! ¡Por favor dame una oportunidad y sal conmigo _-_hace una breve pausa, tomando un poco de aire para continuar de forma acelerada, atropellada, con sus palabras.- ¡Sé que no debería de tener estos sentimientos por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho, en verdad! ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

Hayato aguarda en silencio, esperando la respuesta que su Décimo le pueda dar. Sabe que debe de haberlo sorprendido con sus palabras y abrupta petición. Sabe que su capo hasta entonces lo ha mirado como un buen amigo, pero eso no es suficiente para él, no queriéndolo de la forma en que lo quiere.

Pero se está tardando más de lo pensado.

_"Décimo, por favor..."._

Sigue esperando su respuesta casi sin respirar y con su corazón latiendo a mil. Se escucha el aleteo en los cielos de alguna ave, y por fin obtiene su respuesta.

- ¡Wao! Lo siento, pero... no me gustan las rosas, herbívoro.

Al escuchar aquella voz presuntuosa y demasiado familiar, alza su vista aterrado.

- ¡Hi-Hibari, bastardo! -no lo puede creer. No puede creer que él esté ahí.- ¿Por qué tú estás...?

Casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ver al prefecto y no a su Décimo, al que supuestamente se acaba de confesar.

- ¿Por qué estás... cómo es posible que...?

Sus preguntas quedan inconclusas debido a la sorpresa e incomprensión que siente, quedándose mejor callado debido a la vergüenza que siente en esos momentos. Un tenue sonrojo cubre sus mejillas a causa de esto, y quiere esconderse bajo cualquier cosa como lo harían las avestruces.

Sin duda, es el peor error (y oso) que ha cometido en su vida. Quiere morirse de vergüenza en ese preciso momento, muchas gracias. De nada.

- Sin embargo... -el prefecto vuelve a hablar. Su tono presuntuoso no desaparece en ningún momento ni tampoco la media sonrisa que curvan por alguna razón sus labios.- Lo haré. Saldré contigo, herbívoro.

_"¿Qué?"._

- ¿Eh? -exclama totalmente sorprendido, volviendo a verlo a la cara.- ¿Disculpa, que... qué has dicho?

- Que saldré contigo. -le repite, dándose la vuelta para marcharse aunque apenas haya llegado al lugar.- El Domingo, a las dos de la tarde enfrente del centro comercial.

- ¡Espera! –reacciona.- ¡Yo… yo no quiero salir...!

Hibari lo mira desafiante, fulminándolo con su mirada sin darle tiempo a objetar nada.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte si llegas un minuto tarde, ¿me oyes?

Y sin más, el Guardián de la Nube abandona la azotea.

Segundos después, o minutos, no lo sabe... Gokudera se deja caer de rodillas.

- ¿Qué mierda ha... pasado?

Se pregunta totalmente confundido y asombrado, sin entender nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

Acaso... ¿Acaso ha quedado en salir con Hibari Kyoya? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿le ha dicho a él la confesión que era para su Décimo?

¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser un error, una especie de broma!

- ¡Agh!

Un terrible dolor de estómago lo ataca en ese momento al darse cuenta de lo sucedido; sí, como si hubiera visto a su hermana sin nada que cubriera su rostro, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor en el suelo.

Se siente mal, demasiado mal y únicamente una palabra sale de sus labios con cierta dificultad mientras trata de ponerse de pie. A su lado, estás las rosas que le iba a dar a su capo y Hibari rechazó.

- Dé-Décimo...

Lo llama a él, pero Tsuna no va a poder llegar. Hibari los ha mandado a Yamamoto y a él de regreso a su salón al encontrárselos del otro lado de la puerta.

Minutos después, la Tormenta se desmaya a causa de lo acontecido, y lo que puede pasar.

¡Qué lástima! Hoy no es su día de suerte.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola. Una nueva y pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :D<p>

Todo indica que no puedo pasar por alto el detalle (ni olvidar) que no hice ningún aporte 1859 para el cumpleaños de Gokudera :P

Así que hasta hoy en la madrugada, tuve una iluminación divina para hacer esta primera parte. Un cliché, vamos… de confesarte por equivocación a otra persona que nada que ver. No, jamás me ha pasado, por si alguien se lo preguntaba xD pero con estos dos me ha resultado muy divertido e interesante, ya lo verán ¬w¬.

Bueno, sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar. La actualización a más tardar el viernes, que no tendré clases. Nos vemos ;)


	2. ¡No saldré con Hibari!

**Título:** Confesiones erróneas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna y Yamamoto.

**Género:** Humor, Romance. Un poco de Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859 & 5927.

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío es_ Amano Akira_.

**16/09/11.**

**Capítulo 2 - _"¡No saldré con Hibari!"._**

Gokudera se detiene afuera de la puerta del Comité de Disciplina, gruñe molesto pues no entiende por qué está ahí. Kusakabe sólo le ha dicho que Hibari quería hablar con él, que lo estaba esperando en su oficina y que fuera de inmediato y nada más. Él, después de tanto pensarlo y tratando de posponerlo termina ahí.

- ¿Y ahora que querrá?

Sin llamar antes a la puerta o pedir permiso para entrar la abre él mismo, encontrándose con Hibari Kyoya sentado en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Hibari? -pregunta, atrayendo con esto su atención.

Una media sonrisa burlona se instaura en sus labios al ver lo molesto y alterado que la Tormenta está.

- Así que... ya estás aquí. –deja a un lado el libro para centrarse exclusivamente en él.- Ya era hora, herbívoro.

Su tono burlesco consigue que una venita palpite en su sien al ver que no contesta su pregunta. Con pasos largos ingresa en su oficina y lo encara a varios metros de aquel mueble que los separa.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, bastardo! ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡No sé tú, pero yo no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo cuando tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como estar al lado del Décimo! ¿Me oyes?

- Claro. -el prefecto entrecierra sus ojos presuntuoso, dándole igual lo que acaba de escuchar.- Entonces... ven aquí.

Alza su mano sobre el respaldo del mueble, indicándole así que lo quiere a su lado.

- ¿D-Disculpa?

- Dije que vengas.

Por alguna razón, el italiano no termina de entender el significado de sus palabras. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hibari? ¿Qué _vaya_ con él, en serio?

¡Debe de estar loco para pedirle tal cosa! Además, ¿por qué lo haría? ¡Ni en sueños accedería a hacer algo que Hibari le pide! Si quiere "_morderlo hasta la muerte"_ que lo haga de frente y no con artimañas encubiertas. Eso no es típico de él.

- ¡No lo haré!

Dice firmemente, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Por qué no? -se burla.- ¿Qué acaso no fuiste tú el que me pidió que saliera contigo? ¿O es que ya lo olvidase, Gokudera Hayato?

¿Qué le ha dicho? ¿Qué él qué...? ¡Lo mata!

- ¡Y-Yo nunca te he pedido...!

Imágenes y sonidos vienen a su mente, recordándole que en efecto, se lo pidió en la azotea de la escuela y hasta con un ramo de rosas. Y lo peor de todo es que Hibari accedió a salir con él.

_"¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué yo le pedí...?"._

- Ya lo recordaste, ¿cierto? Bien. Así que ahora ven aquí, ¿o qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Hayato no termina de entender por qué lo hizo, y tampoco por qué es que camina hacia su persona. Bueno, es obvio que no le tiene miedo y si quiere morderlo o iniciar una batalla pues se la dará. No huirá de él. Además, tiene que aclarar ese asunto lo antes posible antes de que llegue a los oídos de su capo y se haga una idea equivocada.

- Eso es. -el Guardián de la Nube está complacido al tener al herbívoro enfrente. Lo toma de la mano y lo atrae hacia sí para que se acomode sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas.

- ¿Qué estás…?

Los dos se miran fijamente en completo silencio. Es un poco incómodo para Gokudera y más, cuando comienza a sentirse nervioso ante la mirada analítica del Guardián o escuchar sus propios latidos de su corazón al estar en aquella posición.

¿Qué le pasa?

No llega a tener una respuesta pues todo empeora cuando siente como el prefecto comienza a acariciar su mejilla y con su otra mano su espalda, para al mismo tiempo tratar de besarlo.

_"¡Alto!"._

Grita algo dentro de su mente al dispararse todas sus alertas.

- ¡Mira, H-Hibari!

¿Ha tartamudeado? ¿Él? ¡Imposible!

- ¿Qué quieres?

Pregunta éste, no muy contento al impedirle seguirlo tocando y explorar su cuerpo a voluntad.

- Esto es... –es ahora, o después será demasiado tarde para aclararlo.- ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo que te dije... eso de salir contigo y demás, no era a ti a quien...!

Kyoya le impide terminar su oración al callarlo con sus labios y besarlo con algo más que pasión.

- ¡Hi-Hiba...! –y por más que trata de alejarlo y hacer que pare no puede y tampoco, que deje de tocarlo por todas partes como un loco.- ¡...bari! ¡Ah!

Sabe que tiene que hacerlo, detenerlo, o perderá el control de su propio cuerpo y sus pensamientos ante el placer que comienza a sentir.

- ¡Hey, escucha…! ¡N-No, no toques… a-ahí!

El Guardián de la Nube comienza a cubrirlo con fervientes deseos y pasiones que nublan todos sus sentidos, anulando poco a poco su resistencia.

_"Se… se siente tan b-bien. Yo…"._

- Acéptalo, herbívoro. –su voz en su oído, le produce un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo.- Yo sé que te gusto, y esto también.

- ¡No! ¡N-No es... cierto! -niega.

_"¡Yo quiero… yo quiero al Décimo, a nadie más!"._

- Mientes. Tu cuerpo se está excitando con mis caricias. Mira…

- ¡Bas...! –de nuevo trata de alejarlo. Pero esta vez, con todas sus fuerzas porque está mintiendo.- ¡Hiba...!

- _... kudera._

_"¿Quién?"._

- _Gokudera-kun._

_"¿Dé-Décimo?"._

Alguien lo llama en algún lugar, y también lo mueven con insistencia del brazo.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

Abre lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con unos castaños. Sí, es él, su capo. Trata de incorporarse, y Tsuna lo ayuda con eso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- A-Ah. –asiente, mirando a su alrededor.

Está en la azotea, y no hay rastros de Hibari.

_"¿Un… un sueño?"._

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta, sólo para estar seguro.

- Haha. Parece que te quedaste dormido y estabas soñando algo divertido, Gokudera.

- ¡Y-Yamamoto! –Tsuna trata de impedir que diga lo siguiente pero es inútil, el beisbolista termina por decirlo.

- Pienso eso, porque hacías expresiones y sonidos muy graciosos. -se ríe Takeshi, consiguiendo que la Tormenta frunza el ceño para evitar el sonrojo que quiere aparecer en sus mejillas al recordar lo que soñaba.

Ignora si dijo algo o no entre sueños, espera que no y sobre todo, que no haya murmurado el nombre de Hibari. Sino… es su fin, su Décimo y el idiota del béisbol estaban ahí.

- ¡T-Tú cállate idiota, no te estoy hablando a ti!

- Calma, calma... no se lo diré a nadie.

- ¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?

El castaño se ríe al ver a sus amigos discutiendo, atrayendo su atención.

- Parece que ya estás bien, Gokudera-kun. ¡Qué bueno! Nos preocupamos porque te vimos en el suelo y no despertabas.

- Décimo...

Al ver su sonrisa y la preocupación que le ha causado lo recuerda. Recuerda, porque está en la azotea.

- ¡Ah! ¡Discúlpame por favor, Décimo! ¡Me he quedado dormido y yo que te pedí que vinieras para hablar conmigo! ¡Lo siento mucho! –se pone de rodillas, haciendo un par de reverencias.

- N-No te preocupes por eso, Gokudera-kun. Nosotros deberíamos de disculparnos pues hasta ahorita pudimos venir.

No le dice el motivo de eso, lo omite por completo.

_"¿Nosotros?"._

Mira a su capo y luego a Yamamoto.

- Lo siento, Gokudera… -le sonríe el espadachín.- ¿Pero qué era lo que nos querías decir?

La expresión del de ojos verdes cambia ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta de ello.

_"Yo quería hablar contigo, Décimo, pero en privado. ¿Por qué entonces el idiota del béisbol también tiene que estar aquí?"._

Quiere llorar.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

Reacciona.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Qué me decías, Décimo?

- ¿De verdad estás bien? Estás actuando un poco raro.

- ¿Qué? ¡N-No, es decir sí, estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien Décimo! –y se ríe de forma fingida.

Después de eso, los tres se quedan en silencio, mirándose unos y luego a los otros.

Gokudera se da cuenta que el ramo de rosas que había traído para su capo está un poco más allá, desperdigadas éstas por el suelo, muy probablemente a causa del viento. Ya no se las puede dar así, ni tampoco… declararle sus sentimientos. Su plan, se ha venido abajo.

- Lo siento mucho, Décimo… -se dirige a él.- Hablemos en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? Y discúlpame por hacerte perder tu tiempo.

Tsuna no sabe si es su tono de voz triste, que evite mirarlo a los ojos o la expresión decaída que tiene lo que le dice que algo ha salido mal. ¿Ha sido su culpa? ¿Ha entendido mal algo de sus palabras o… no tiene que ver con él?

No lo sabe, ni tampoco se lo pregunta. Únicamente asiente.

- D-De acuerdo.

- En ese caso… volvamos a casa, ¿no, chicos?

- ¿A casa?

- Las clases ya han terminado. –le informa Yamamoto, pasándole su mochila.

_"¿Ya han terminado? Eso significa que… ¿estuve "soñando" por casi una hora? Una hora desde que yo…"._

Su estómago gruñe, impidiendo que su pensamiento sea completado.

_"¡Ese bastardo!". _–se queja.-_ "¿Qué diablos ha hecho? Sólo espero que su existencia no me provoque siempre dolor de estómago como con mi hermana"._

- Décimo... –se pone de pie.- Vámonos.

- Sí.

- Gokudera… ¿no te vas a llevar tus…? -la expresión con la que se encuentra y no alcanza a definir, hacen que se retracte de lo que ha dicho.- No, nada, olvídalo. Haha.

Se ríe, caminando hacia ellos para abrazar a ambos. Curiosa y extrañamente, Gokudera no se queja como de costumbre y eso lo nota tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto. Saben que algo está mal, aunque no saben precisamente qué.

Aunque mentirían si no dijeran que tienen una idea.

**.::.**

Aquello queda confirmado durante el trayecto a casa que transcurre entre un intento forzado por ambos Guardianes para hacer partícipe a la Tormenta en la conversación e indagar qué pasa por su mente. Ninguno logra nada, pues el de cabellos grises apenas y contesta a sus preguntas. Tan diferente a cómo suele ser siempre.

Lo que ellos no saben, es que Gokudera sigue pensando en lo que ha pasado porque no lo entiende. No sabe cómo es que las cosas terminaron así. Sin confesarle sus sentimientos a su Décimo y en cambio, con una cita con Hibari que cree que es a él al que quiere. Todo un lío, y nada como lo planeó.

Precisamente por eso, es que no nota como Tsuna y Yamamoto murmuran por lo bajo, uno diciendo que es mejor decirle que ya lo saben y el otro, insistiendo que es mejor esperar hasta que él se los diga.

Al final… la Lluvia decide actuar.

- Gokudera, espera… –lo retiene de la muñeca y lo hace girar hacia ellos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué quieres, idiota? ¡Y suéltame, quieres! ¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado!

- De acuerdo. –lo libera.- Pero escúchame, ¿sí? Sobre lo que nos querías hablar… -al instante el Italiano frunce el ceño y se tensa.- Sabemos que es algo importante, ¿no es así? Puedes decírnoslo ahora, Gokudera. Somos tus amigos, confía en nosotros.

- ¡Ja! –se burla.- ¿Tú qué sabes de eso, idiota? Además… no actúes como si lo supieras o fueras parte de esto.

- Pero ya lo sé, Gokudera. En realidad… -se corrige, al mirar a Tsuna.- Nosotros ya lo sabemos.

- ¿Q-Qué?

Mira con asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo a su capo.

_"¿Lo saben?"._

- S-Sí, no era nuestra intención pero lo escuchamos, Gokudera-kun. –murmura por lo bajo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Lo escucharon? ¿Significa eso que su Décimo escuchó su confesión cuando la practicaba? ¿Por eso es que… no llegó hasta que las clases terminaron y con Yamamoto, porque se sentía nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar o qué decirle?

- Y… ¿Qué piensas de eso, Décimo? ¿Te parece mal, verdad?

Oculta su mirada entre sus cabellos, esperando su respuesta y que sea capaz de soportar su rechazo.

- ¿Eh? -niega con las manos, sin desaparecer su sonrojo en ningún momento.- ¡P-Por supuesto que no, Gokudera-kun! ¿Por qué me parecería malo si… se trata de… ti?

Su respuesta lo sorprende, debe de admitir. Se esperaba perderlo para siempre y con ello, su amistad. Pero no es así.

- La verdad… es que es muy valiente de tu parte, Gokudera-kun… -su mirada se encuentra con la de ojos verdes.

- ¿Muy valiente? –no lo entiende.

- Sí, muy valiente. Y la verdad es que te admiró por tener el coraje y confianza de confesarte, yo… lo cierto es que no pude.

- ¿Qué dices, Décimo? –se sonroja.- Eso es... eso es porque lo quiero mucho y es la persona más importante de mi vida. Me moriría si no estoy a su lado.

Tsuna se sonroja hasta las orejas, siendo incapaz de decir nada más al imaginarse la escena.

- ¡Oh, qué interesante! –Yamamoto se sorprende.- ¡Nunca pensé escucharte decir algo así por alguien más, Gokudera! No pensé que lo quisieras tanto. Haha.

- ¿Qué insinúas, idiota del béisbol? ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero, con toda mi alma, es mi razón de existir! ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, supongo. Y… felicidades, lo mereces.

Le da un fuerte abrazo que lo deja sin palabras ni protestas.

No se lo dirá, pero el abrazo de Yamamoto lo tranquiliza por completo. Sólo siente calma y mucha felicidad ahora que su Décimo sabe sus sentimientos.

- G-Gokudera-kun. –da un paso hacia él, ahora que su amigo deja de abrazarlo.- Me… me da tanto gusto que estés tan feliz…

- ¡No, yo debería de darte las gracias, Décimo!

_"Por existir, por ser mi mundo y aceptarme"._

Se abrazan, sintiendo Hayato como su corazón late como un loco con simplemente tener a su Décimo así. Aspira el aroma de su cabello y casi se desmaya de felicidad. Es tan feliz, que ni él mismo se lo cree.

- Jamás me lo imagine, ¿sabes? Pero… espero que tú y Hibari-san se lleven muy bien y sean muy felices juntos.

_"¿Qué?"._

De pronto siente que ha despertado de un sueño o en el peor de los casos, que ha escuchado mal.

¿Hibari? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Por cierto… ¿Ya pensantes en lo que te vas a poner para la cita, Gokudera? No se te olvide que es mañana.

Tsuna se separa y asiente, de acuerdo con su amigo.

- Gokudera-kun se verá muy atractivo con cualquier cosa que se ponga, pero… ¿me pregunto si Hibari-san irá con el uniforme de la escuela?

- ¿Tú crees que tenga ropa normal, Tsuna?

El mundo de Gokudera se viene abajo con el eco de las voces de su Décimo y de Yamamoto. Todo le da vueltas y un agujero negro está a punto de tragárselo.

Entonces… ¿su capo y Yamamoto también creen que él va a salir con Hibari? ¿Qué es a él al que quiere, y hasta ya lo han felicitado por eso?

Es lo peor.

- Yo... –murmura para sí mismo, con todos los músculos tensos.- No iré mañana.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Cómo dices, Gokudera-kun?

Ninguno de los dos entienden lo que ha dicho.

- ¡No saldré con Hibari! -exclama, totalmente molesto y decepcionado.- ¡Lo siento mucho, Décimo, nos vemos después!

Sin esperar nada más se aleja corriendo a toda prisa.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- ¡Gokudera!

Pese a los llamados, no hace caso a ninguno de los dos. No quiere ver ni escuchar a nadie. No en esos momentos.

_"Yo te quiero a ti, Décimo… a nadie, a nadie más"._

Ahora más que nunca, entiende que sus sentimientos nunca van a ser correspondidos. Contra su voluntad, un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Pero nada más. Su orgullo como Gokudera Hayato, como el Guardián de la Tormenta no le permite ninguna otra acción.

Aunque eso no quita que se siente tan patético y tan mal.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, Hibari Kyoya está en el lugar acordado cinco minutos antes de las dos de la tarde. Curiosamente va con ropa normal y no el uniforme de su amada escuela. No está nervioso, ni muestra alguna otra emoción en su rostro.

Se recarga en uno de los monumentos que hay en aquella plaza enfrente del centro comercial y espera. Las nubes grises cubren cada vez más el cielo de Namimori. Hibari no lleva un paraguas, aunque tampoco le preocupa. El herbívoro no debe de tardar…

… ahora lo duda.

Media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos después y Gokudera Hayato no se ha aparecido. Ha comenzado a llover, y Hibari sigue en el mismo lugar cruzado de brazos. Su expresión es seria y tiene el ceño levemente fruncido. Está molesto, demasiado molesto.

El herbívoro va a pagar muy caro por esto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie deja plantado a Hibari Kyoya bajo la lluvia. Lo va a morder hasta la muerte en cuanto lo vea.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, la segunda parte como prometí. Por poco y no alcanzó a terminarlo en tiempo y forma ;P<p>

Mmm... tal parece que en este capítulo hubo un poquito de todo, creo yo. Mi parte favorita es la última escena con Hibari y me ha dado un poco de pena y tristeza con Gokudera T.T

¿Qué pasará después? Ni yo lo sé, porque escribo sobre la marcha xD

Espero poder actualizar el miércoles o a más tardar el próximo viernes.

Agradecimiento a las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios. El capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño para **_neon-san_** & **_Mimichibi-Diethel_** :D

Espero que les haya gustado, ya me dirán después. Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	3. ¡Hibari, no me iré de aquí! ¿Me oyes?

**Título:** Confesiones erróneas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Mención de Tsuna.

**Género:** Un poco de Angustia. Romance entre líneas. Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859. ¿5927?

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío es_ Amano Akira_.

**09/10/11.**

**Capítulo 3 - _"¡Hibari, no me iré de aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ven aquí, maldición!"._**

Sigue lloviendo. No ha dejado de llover desde hace un rato, y tal parece que la lluvia no se irá hasta muy entrada la noche pero a ellos… el clima no les interesa, es lo de menos en estos momentos de tensión e incertidumbre entre los dos.

- ¡Hi…bari!

Gokudera sigue en el suelo completamente empapado y en shock, mirando fijamente al prefecto que impide que se levante o mueva siquiera al seguir presionando con fuerza su pecho con su pie.

- Cállate.

Sentencia éste, sin la intención de retirar su pie o dejarlo de fulminar con la mirada.

Lo odia.

Odia a Gokudera Hayato y quiere morderlo hasta la muerte. No está satisfecho con las heridas superficiales que le ha hecho, no aún… quiere morderlo más, lastimarlo y hacerlo sangrar. Hacer que grite, que suplique y pida perdón como lo que es, un patético herbívoro que se ha metido en su camino y lo ha dejado esperando como un idiota por horas.

Hayato trata de removerse, de tratar de ponerse de pie pero no puede.

- No pensé… -dice entonces, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño o gritarle.- ¡No pensé que hablarás en serio! ¡Qué estarías siquiera...!

El golpe de una de sus tonfas sobre su mejilla impide que termine su oración y baje su cabeza. La sangre de su labio no se hace esperar y termina mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo o sus propios cabellos.

_"¡Mal…dito!"._

- Dije que te callaras. ¿Qué no entiendes, estúpido herbívoro?

La lluvia se precipita ante ellos con más fuerza y un rayo surca veloz el cielo nublado para luego hacerse notar con un sonoro estruendo que opaca cualquier sonido alrededor.

La tensión sigue entre ellos aunque ninguno de los dos dice nada. Se mantienen un par de minutos más en silencio y en la misma posición en la que están.

Kyoya sigue mirando fijamente al herbívoro, y el de ojos verdes dándole vueltas en su cabeza a aquello que atrajo su atención cuando decidió cruzar la calle para comprobarlo. Y es que no lo entiende. Sigue sin comprender cómo es posible que Hibari siguiera ahí dos horas y media después, esperándolo.

Aquello no podía ser. Estaba claro que él no iría a la _cita_, aquello era una broma, uno de los retorcidos juegos de Hibari al "aceptar" pero resultaba que no era así. Es la única explicación que encuentra al ver al prefecto en el lugar acordado y completamente empapado tanto tiempo después.

Razonable que en cuanto lo vio le gritara un _"¡Estúpido, herbívoro!"_ lanzándose contra él con sus tonfas listas para morderlo hasta la muerte. Él, apenas y pudo reaccionar (verlo en ese estado, mojado y su cuerpo tiritando de frío contra su voluntad) fue algo que lo impacto de sobremanera, lo que le impidió reaccionar a tiempo. Ni siquiera su _"¡Hibari, espera!"_ lo ayudó a ganar algo de tiempo.

Sólo pudo retroceder un par de pasos, soltar el paraguas que llevaba en una mano y en la otra, la bolsa de comida que acababa de comprar en el minisúper siendo precisamente esa la razón por la que salió de su casa al prometérselo a su Décimo por teléfono media hora atrás.

No obstante, aquello fue inútil. El de cabellos negros estaba furioso, no quería escuchar sus razones y sólo quería morderlo, nada más.

_"¡Cállate!"._ –le decía repetidamente, sin dejar de atacarlo.

Y como él simplemente retrocedía y no podía usar su dinamita pues aún seguía lloviendo, trataba de esquivar o bloquear sus golpes pero no era tan fácil. Las cosas se le dificultaron al no ver hacia dónde retrocedía, la velocidad y fuerza con la que el guardián lo atacaba y para rematar, que al estar mojado el suelo se volvía más resbaladizo por lo que cayó segundos después, terminando de empaparse por completo pero eso era lo de menos.

Hibari por supuesto no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para morderlo un par de veces y dejarlos en la situación en la que estaban actualmente, aunque no parecía satisfecho.

¿Cómo estarlo, si el maldito herbívoro había herido una parte de su orgullo y lo peor de todo es que él mismo lo había permitido?

- ¡Y-Ya basta, Hibari! –dice de forma entrecortada, tratando de controlar el dolor que siente por todo su cuerpo.

No, aún no bastaba.

- ¡Déjame en paz... de una maldita vez!

Logra quitar su pie de encima, consiguiendo incorporarse para luego levantarse tambaleante. Su respiración está agitada y tiene que sostenerse un costado de su abdomen porque duele. La lluvia impide por momentos verlo con claridad.

- ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, bastardo?

Hn. ¿Que qué le pasa? ¿Qué pregunta absurda es esa?

Es claro que está molesto. Está furioso tanto con el herbívoro como con él mismo.

Hibari Kyoya no es idiota, pero hoy ha actuado como uno, como un patético herbívoro. No puede creer que siguiera ahí esperando a Gokudera Hayato a tal punto que su cuerpo se entumeciera y comenzara a temblar debido al frío. Estaba empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies, el tiempo seguía pasando, la lluvia se transformaba en tormenta y él aun así no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio.

Era una mezcla de terquedad, ironía y orgullo. Él sabía perfectamente que el herbívoro no iba a venir, se convenció de eso quince minutos después de la hora establecida cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Era de esperarse… el herbívoro quería a Sawada Tsunayoshi, su preciado y amado _"Décimo"_. Lo sabía y aun así decidió aceptar su _propuesta_ porque parecía divertido. Porque ver la expresión que puso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era él y no el herbívoro al que se había declarado, aquello no tuvo precio.

Y ahora, quien lo pagaba con un golpe a su orgullo era él.

Hibari no acepta citas ni declaraciones de nadie, pero está vez hizo una excepción, siendo el más grande error que ha cometido en su vida… por eso es que no lo puede dejar pasar simplemente así.

Eso, y que la derrota contra aquel patético herbívoro, Sawada Tsunayoshi es inminente. Eso es lo que más lo enfurece, pero no se lo puede decir a Gokudera Hayato. Él no se anda con sentimentalismos y mucho menos por él.

Aun así, no lo puede olvidar. Quizá por eso, es que termina diciéndolo.

- Claro... -una media sonrisa curva sus labios, ocultando su mirada tras sus cabellos mojados.- No hubiera sido Sawada Tsunayoshi porque hasta una hora antes hubieras llegado, ¿cierto?

Eso es lo que no le perdona, lo que lo enfurece tanto.

- ¿Qué?

Escuchar el nombre de su Décimo lo descoloca un poco.

Hibari ni nadie más lo sabe pero esa tarde cuando su capo le llamó, no sólo le hizo ver que estaba muy preocupado por él sino que también le dijo esas palabras que terminaron por confirmarle que jamás podrá corresponder sus sentimientos así se los diga de la forma más sincera y romántica que se le ocurra.

_"Me preocupo por ti Gokudera-kun, porque eres un importante amigo para mí"._

- Él no tiene… -avanza un paso y luego otro para tomarlo de la playera mojada que lleva.- ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¿Lo entiendes?

- Da igual, no me interesa. –entrecierra sus ojos y presiona con fuerza su muñeca para hacer que lo suelte-. Quédate con ese patético herbívoro, no es mi problema.

Se da la vuelta, dejándolo atrás.

- ¡Hibari, esto aún no ha terminado!

Lo retiene del hombro pues las cosas no pueden quedar así. Tiene varias cosas que aclararle, otras que preguntarle y unas más que reclamarle.

- ¡No me toques! –aparta con brusquedad su mano y lo fulmina una vez más con la mirada.- Seré claro contigo, herbívoro… no quiero volver a verte. Así que no te vuelvas a parar en mi escuela o está vez sí te morderé hasta la muerte. ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¿Qué? –no, por supuesto que no lo entiende.- ¿De qué diablos estás…?

- Una cosa más. -agrega antes de irse.- Lo de hoy… jamás pasó.

- ¡Hiba...! -sin decir o escuchar algo más se da la vuelta y cruza con prisa la calle. Hayato se queda en el mismo lugar, gruñendo molesto por lo bajo.- ¡Ese idiota!

Su día no ha hecho más que empeorar.

Por eso es que no quería levantarse de la cama en todo el día, pero su capo fue el que lo hizo cambiar de opinión (como siempre) para no preocuparlo más.

- Décimo…

Sólo que Tsuna no está ahí y nunca lo estaría como él lo quería, como él lo necesitaba.

Alza su vista, y deja que las gotas de lluvia mojen por completo su rostro. Ojalá que éstas pudieran llevarse el desamor y la pena que le causaba el querer de aquella forma no correspondida al castaño.

Pero nada ni nadie lo pueden ayudar. Lo sabe, y es lo que más le duele.

**.::.**

A la mañana siguiente, Gokudera se levanta tarde pero aun así se alista para ir a la escuela. Es obvio que ya no alcanzó a pasar por su Décimo pero aun así pasa por afuera de su casa y el trayecto hasta la escuela se la pasa pensando en él y en todo lo acontecido ayer, momentáneamente piensa en Hibari pero ignora eso.

Hoy, el cielo está nublado y quizá vuelva a llover por la tarde.

Cuando llega a la escuela se queda en blanco un par de segundos al mirar lo que tiene enfrente. Ha llegado cinco minutos tardes y la reja de la escuela ya está cerrada o mejor dicho, los miembros del Comité de Disciplina la han cerrado en cuando vieron que él estaba por entrar.

- ¿Qué diablos...?

- Gokudera Hayato. -es Kusakabe Tetsuya quien le habla del otro lado.- Desde este día estás oficialmente suspendido indefinidamente de la escuela.

- ¿Qué?

El vicepresidente del Comité de Disciplina le entrega una hoja donde explica el motivo de su suspensión debido a las normas que ha roto desde que ha llegado a la secundaria Namimori.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? –reclama, porque aquello parece una broma.- ¿Gritarle a todo el mundo? ¿Cometer actos terroristas? ¿Poner en peligro y ser una amenaza para la estructura de la escuela? ¿Quién diablos ha autorizado esta tonte...?

Sus palabras quedan inconclusas al alzar su vista y ver en la ventana de la oficina del Comité de Disciplina a Hibari Kyoya observando la escena.

Por supuesto, ha sido él. ¿Quién más?

- ¡Hibari! -le grita molesto.- ¡Qué diablos es esto! ¿Tú lo hiciste, cierto? ¡Ven aquí y arreglemos esto así sea a la fuerza! ¿Quieres morderme? ¡Al menos hazlo en persona, bastardo! ¡Me oyes, ven aquí, maldición!

Saca algunas bombas y está a punto de lanzarlas cuando los otros reaccionan.

- ¡No dejen que las encienda! -ordena Kusakabe, saliendo algunos de ellos para tratar de detenerlo.

- ¡Bastardos, qué creen que están haciendo, suéltenme!

Ellos forcejean con la Tormenta, mientras un neutro prefecto observa todo desde la distancia. Se da la vuelta y se da un leve masaje en la sien mientras se sienta en su silla pues le duele la cabeza. Eso, y que se siente un poco cansado y su garganta también le duele. Tiene sueño.

- ¡Hibari, no me iré de aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ven aquí, maldición!

Escucha gritar de nuevo al herbívoro, más lo ignora.

Él hablaba en serio. Si Gokudera Hayato vuelve a poner un pie en su amada escuela lo pagará muy caro, esto no es un juego. Dejó de serlo desde que pudo afectarlo de aquella forma.

Él no tiene puntos débiles, y tampoco va a dejar que se desarrollen. Es un carnívoro, no es como él.

- ¡Hibari!

El prefecto se levanta mejor de su silla y sale de su oficina. No quiere seguir escuchándolo, se va mejor a la azotea donde espera que el viento y una buena siesta ayuden a su estado. Cada vez se siente peor y más débil. Lo odia, tal parece que se está enfermando y no quiere.

La culpa por supuesto, es de Gokudera Hayato.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Por fin el capítulo 3, disculpen la tardanza.<p>

Entre la escuela, las diferentes versiones que tenía de éste capítulo (en serio, tengo partes eliminadas de la historia) estaba más que perdida de cómo continuarlo pero al final me decidí por ésta.

En efecto, Gokudera terminó yendo al lugar de encuentro muchas horas después aunque no era su intención hacerlo (Tsuna tuvo que ver con esto, que sino... nuestro italiano ni se presenta xD). Hibari lo mordió un poco, aunque más que nada ahora trata de alejarse de él al ver lo que el herbívoro lo puede orillar a hacer. Supongo que aún no es consciente de lo que pasa ¬w¬

Y sí... tal parece que pescó un resfriado, ¿pero quién sabe?

Como siempre, agradeciendo sus hermosos comentarios y agradeciendo infinitamente a**_ CielHibird29, Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny, Bojik Ivanov, Mimichibi-Diethel _**_&** Radda Kazan :D**_

La actualización en cuanto pueda, y espero que la espera no sea tan larga T.T Nos vemos pronto ;)


	4. ¡Estaba claro que no iba a ir, Hibari!

**Título:** Confesiones erróneas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Reborn. Mención de Tsuna.

**Género:** Drama. Insinuación de Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Amano Akira-san_.

**06/11/11.**

**Capítulo 4 -_"¡Estaba claro que no iba a ir, Hibari...!"._**

De nuevo, Gokudera vuelve a fruncir el ceño, chasqueando molesto su lengua al ver que Kusakabe vuelve a bloquearle el paso al moverse hacia un lado y tratar de entrar en la escuela pero su _"Date la vuelta y regresa a tu casa, Gokudera Hayato, no te voy a dejar pasar" _va muy en serio por lo que ve, pues lleva ahí más de una hora y el vicepresidente es el que se ha hecho cargo de la situación.

Pero a él, eso no le importa.

El único motivo por el que quiere entrar (no, en esta ocasión y por extraño que parezca no es para reunirse con su Décimo y estar a su lado) es más bien para poder hablar con el idiota de Hibari. Porque esta medida _"No te vuelvas a parar en mi escuela"_ y el _"Desde este día estás oficialmente suspendido indefinidamente de la escuela" _es algo extremo e innecesario, una verdadera estupidez.

¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Hibari ha hecho todo esto sólo porque lo dejó bajo la lluvia un par de horas? Si es así, esto es tan... infantil y absurdo de su parte, que si no lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia ni siquiera se lo creería.

Lo cierto es, que jamás se esperó este tipo de medida por parte del prefecto. De todos modos ¿quién diablos se cree para prohibirle la entrada? ¿El maldito dueño de la escuela? ¿De Namimori o quién diablos, hah? Porque no lo es. Él sólo es el Prefecto del Comité de Disciplina, nada más.

Así que no puede hacer esto.

Por eso mismo es que lo vuelve a intentar, trata de pasar al vicepresidente y éste le vuelve a bloquear el camino sin dar marcha atrás.

- ¡Maldición! -grita al perder de nuevo la paciencia, tomándolo de la chaqueta del uniforme aunque sea más alto y fuerte que él.- ¡Muévete a un lado y déjame pasar, bastardo!

- No.

Kusakabe no se intimida ni tampoco va a cambiar de parecer. Hibari-san ha sido muy claro con su orden _"No dejes pasar al herbívoro rebelde bajo ninguna circunstancia o te morderé yo mismo hasta la muerte, ¿lo entiendes?"._

Por supuesto que sí, lo entiende y no lo va a desobedecer. Aunque con su actitud, consiga que el de cabellos grises se enoje más.

- Maldito... -le dice en su cara, sin llegar a soltarlo.

La tensión se siente entre ellos, pero todo cambia en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Ciaossu!

- ¡Re-Reborn-san! ¡Buenos días!

Los ojos de la Tormenta brillan al ver aparecer al Arcobaleno cambiando su expresión en cuestión de segundos al posarse éste de lo más tranquilo a su lado, soltando al vicepresidente que mira fijamente al Hitman.

_"El bebé". _-es todo lo que llega a pensar, muy diferente del proceder de Hayato.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Gokudera? -le pregunta, mirando al hombre más leal con el que cuenta Hibari.- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

- ¡Ah, bueno...! -afila su mirada al ver a Kusakabe.- Es que este bastardo... ¡No me deja entrar a la escuela, Reborn-san!

- Eh... ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ordenes de Hibari-san. -se limita a decir, mostrándole la hoja que indica el porqué de su suspensión.

El Hitman la toma y la lee rápidamente.

- ¡Ja! -el italiano se burla mientras tanto, cruzando sus brazos con molestia.- ¿Ordenes? No querrás decir más bien _"caprichos"._

Reborn presta suma atención a sus palabras y aquello le parece _"Interesante". _Sonríe, escondiendo su mirada tras su sombrero.

- Gokudera. -lo mira, entonces.- Tal parece que por ahora no podrás entrar a la escuela, tendrás que irte...

- ¡Pero, Reborn-san! -le interrumpe, renuente a acatar esa estúpida orden.- ¡Tengo que hablar con el idiota de Hibari, y aclarar esto! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así, es injusto!

_"¿Con Hibari?"._

Aquello ciertamente lo sorprende. Generalmente lo único que existe en la mente de la Tormenta es Tsuna, nada más. Esto, sin duda es nuevo.

_"¿Así que... no haces esto por él, eh?"._

La expresión y determinación que tiene en su rostro se lo confirma.

Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido para el Arcobaleno. Su renuencia a regresar a casa, las leves pero visibles heridas que tiene en la cara y el cuerpo, y sobre todo lo que Tsuna le comentó ayer sobre su extraño comportamiento... todo encaja perfectamente.

Así que sin poder evitarlo vuelve a sonreír de forma enigmática. Aquello, por supuesto que se va a poner muy entretenido.

- Gokudera... -le dice de nuevo.- ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que tendrás que irte.

Sin darle tiempo a objetar nada, León se transforma en una pistola y le apunta al bombardero.

Gokudera se queda inmóvil, muy sorprendido y sin poder decir nada al ver cuál será su proceder. Reborn-san le va a disparar sino hace lo que le ha dicho. No se lo cree. Quizá por eso, le cuesta tanto pasar saliva.

Lo siguiente que se escucha es la detonación de su arma y el cuerpo de alguien cae al piso al recibir la bala.

- Vamos... –pese a su acción, su voz en neutra al igual que su expresión.- Date prisa. Él despertará muy pronto.

- S-Sí.

Gokudera, que aún sigue aturdido al ver que en el último momento el Hitman cambió la dirección del disparo y fue a Kusakabe a quien le dio (su intención desde el principio) sale de su trance y da un paso hacia adelante pero se detiene para mirar al Tutor.

- Gracias... Reborn-san. –le agradece, diciéndole éste unas palabras antes de que se vaya.

- Hablaremos después de esto, no lo olvides.

- P-Por supuesto.

Asiente, sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere con esto. Aunque de momento no piensa en eso.

Ahora que por fin puede entrar a la escuela, debe de buscar a Hibari lo más pronto que pueda y hablar con él. Sabe que no cuenta con mucho tiempo antes de que Kusakabe se despierte y vuelva a llamar al resto del Comité de Disciplina para que lo saquen a la fuerza de la escuela.

**.::.**

Por su parte, Hibari cada vez se pone más mal.

Sí, ha tomado una siesta en la azotea pero más que descansar y recuperarse está teniendo una pesadilla de la que no se puede despertar. Y no conforme con eso, está sudando y respirando agitadamente.

_"¡Maldición!"._

Gokudera no obstante, se molesta más al no encontrar al prefecto por ninguna parte. No está en su oficina, no está en los pasillos, y en definitiva no está en la azotea por lo que ve al llegar ahí y abrir la puerta de par en par. O eso es lo que cree en un principio, pues ve a Hibird sobrevolando unos metros más allá. En definitiva, él debe de estar por ahí. Lo sabe.

Así que camina hasta ahí con pasos decidido, viendo después al de cabellos negros recostado en el suelo. Está dormido por lo que ve.

La imagen lo molesta.

- ¡Eh, Hiba...!

Por alguna razón no termina su oración pues se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño con esa escena. En un principio no llega a saber qué es, no hasta que pasan los segundos es que lo identifica.

Si Hibari es de los que con el menor ruido se despiertan, por qué no lo ha hecho cuando él se acercó ahí o cuando le habló en un primer momento. Algo extraño sin duda sucede.

- Hibari...

Dice por lo bajo, y no obtiene ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Quizá por eso es que se agacha para estar a su altura y ver más de cerca qué es lo que le pasa. Es tan extraño ver al prefecto así que no se lo cree. Se ve tan… diferente.

No sabe si es la imagen tan sorprendente, tan irreal, lo que hace que estire su mano para tocarlo, para corroborar que su respirar por la boca y el tenue sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas es porque está enfermo, resfriado, así que lo hace.

Con la yema de sus dedos toca su frente, dándose cuenta como es que Hibari está ardiendo en fiebre. Pero no sólo se da cuenta de eso, sino también, de como los ojos del prefecto se abren al instante debido a su contacto y como lo mira fijamente.

A Kyoya, le cuesta unos segundos reconocerlo y darse cuenta de lo qué pasa, de lo mal que se siente pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante de todo esto es que tiene enfrente al herbívoro rebelde que no debería de estar ahí, ni tampoco... verlo en esas condiciones.

Como puede se pone de inmediato de pie, teniendo que sostenerse de la reja al marearse en el proceso y darle todo vueltas, además, de sentir como sus piernas tiemblan. Se siente muy débil.

Gokudera por supuesto que se da cuenta de esto pero no dice nada, apenas y contiene el impulso de dar un paso hacia él y ayudarlo a sostenerse, pero no por ello se va a quedar callado.

- Hibari, no deberías de…

Sin la menor intensión de escucharlo, el aludido lo fulmina con la mirada. No quiere escucharlo, ni verlo, ni hablar con él, ni saber nada que tenga que ver con su persona. Respira hondo, buscando la fuerza que necesita para dejarlo ahí y alejarse de Gokudera Hayato.

Esto no es nada, sólo es un resfriado. Ha tenido que soportar cosas peores. No es nada, se vuelve a repetir.

- ¿Eh? ¡Hi-Hibari, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

El italiano va tras él, llamándole un par de veces en el proceso y obteniendo el mismo resultado: ser ignorado por completo.

- ¡Hibari!

Por más que trata de seguirle el paso al bajar las escaleras, al caminar por los pasillo, y considerando que el Guardián de la Nube está enfermo, ni siquiera así puede alcanzarlo.

- ¡Maldición! -murmura por lo bajo al tener que correr para tratar de alcanzarlo.- ¡Hibari, escúchame! -dice al ir ahora a su lado.- ¡Déjate de estos absurdos juegos y escúchame! ¡Si esto es por lo de ayer, por dejarte esperando bajo la lluvia... estás siendo muy infantil! ¿Lo sabes?

El de ojos azules se detiene, más no le dice nada. Gokudera al estar unos pasos más adelante se gira para quedar uno enfrente del otro. Ambos se miran fijamente.

- ¡Entiendo que estés enojado y no quieras verme! -le dice.- ¡Entiendo eso, pero no por qué haces esto! ¡Hibari... eso no fue para tanto!

_"¿Así que no fue para tanto, eh?"._ -él, simplemente entrecierra sus ojos al escucharlo.

Lo sabe, sabe que es inútil hablar con él o escucharlo siquiera. El herbívoro no lo entiende y ni siquiera se ha hecho una idea de lo humillante que fue para él estarlo esperando todo ese tiempo bajo la lluvia o peor aún, aceptar su propuesta en un principio y poner una hora y lugar; mostrar interés por él.

- Te dije que...

La Tormenta le interrumpe al saber qué es lo que viene.

- ¡Sé lo que me dijiste, maldición, y sé toda esa mierda de por qué me has suspendido! ¿Pero dime exactamente por qué, cuál es tu motivo para hacerlo? ¡Tú no eres así, Hibari! ¡A ti te importa una mierda lo que los demás hagan o dejen de hacer, por eso no entiendo por qué diablos actúas así! ¿Por qué aceptaste en un principio si tú más que nadie sabías que era una broma, niégame que no lo tomaste así?

Hibari no le dice nada, sólo lo mira y acepta para sí que así fue... en un primer momento, claro. Después, comenzó a considerar en serio la propuesta y hasta empezó a buscar que ponerse para el día siguiente cuando llegó a su casa por la noche. No lo aceptará ante nadie más, pero tenía una expectativa ante eso, por eso es que decidió ir.

- ¡Estaba claro que no iba a ir, Hibari... y tú tampoco debiste de haber ido!

El herbívoro tiene razón. No debió de haber ido por nada del mundo pero ahora no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo u olvidarlo, así se lo haya propuesto. Así lo suspenda o se aleje de él.

- ¡Así que ahora, no me vengas con esto! ¿Quieres?

Los dos se quedan en silencio sin saber qué más decir o hacer. Las cosas parecen un poco más claras. Aunque no terminan de ser así, no para el japonés.

- No sabes por qué lo hice, ¿cierto, herbívoro?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Hibari-san!

Kusakabe se aparece de pronto, sorprendido de ver a Gokudera ante él.

La mirada del prefecto se afila por dos sencillas razones. La primera, por interrumpirle en un momento importante y la segunda, por haber ignorado su orden y no cumplirla. Así que se enoja y camina hacia él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Kusakabe Tetsuya? -sentencia, al acercarse con sus tonfas listas.- Te dije que no lo dejaras pasar o te mordería hasta la muerte.

- Sí, bueno... yo... -alza sus manos a modo de tregua, retrocediendo un poco.- Lo que pasa es que el bebé y él...

- No me interesan tus excusas, fui claro.

Un golpe de sus tonfas, y el vicepresidente cae al suelo unos metros más allá.

- L-Lo siento mucho, Hibari-san. ¡Le prometo que no volverá a pasar!

- Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, pero ya hablaremos más tarde de eso y tu castigo. Ahora vete, no quiero verte.

- S-Sí.

Se pone de pie, regresando por donde ha venido y dejando a los otros dos de nuevo solos.

El italiano observa todo eso en silencio, olvidándose de la cuestión y declaración que ha hecho Hibari. Y es que ver como aún con fiebre y un poco menos de fuerza, todavía tiene la suficiente para morder a alguien y mantener intacto su puesto como prefecto es lo que lo sorprende realmente.

- ¿Y tú que tanto me estás viendo, herbívoro? -su mirada se clava en él al darse la vuelta.- ¿También quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?

- Ehm... no, por supuesto que no. ¡Yo sólo...!

- Sólo te diré una cosa, Gokudera Hayato. -lo mira, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.- No me importa lo que has dicho, no cambiaré de parecer respecto a tu suspensión. Sigues indefinidamente suspendido de esta escuela. ¿Queda claro, bebé?

Su mirada va hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta la Tormenta de la presencia de Reborn-san.

- Por supuesto que sí, Hibari. Muy claro.

El Arcobaleno sonríe, muy diferente de la actitud de Gokudera.

- ¡Pero por qué! -mira luego al Hitman.- ¡Reborn-san, no diga eso por favor! ¡Hibari, dime por qué, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas! ¡Pensé que...!

El Guardián de la Nube le interrumpe con una media sonrisa en sus labios, para nada digna de alguien con 38° de temperatura.

- Ese es tu problema, herbívoro... piensas en cosas que no son. Qué lástima, ¿no? Disfruta tus vacaciones, nos vemos después, bebé.

- Sí, ciao.

Sin decir nada más, Kyoya se da la media vuelta y lo deja ahí en el pasillo con el Tutor de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Justo a tiempo, pues ya no podía mantener por más tiempo su máscara de que estaba bien y que la fiebre no le estaba pasando una factura de cobro.

Pese a que se ha ido, alcanza a escuchar las protestas del herbívoro.

- ¡Hibari, bastardo, espera...!

- Gokudera... -le dice el Hitman.- Basta de eso.

- ¡Pero...!

- Hibari ha sido claro, ¿no? Sigues estando suspendido. Acéptalo ya.

- ¿Aceptarlo? -exclama, totalmente sorprendido por lo que le dice.- ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que ese bastardo se salga con la suya sólo porque yo no quise...?

Repentinamente guarda silencio, al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

- ¿No quisiste hacer, qué?

- Na... no es nada, Reborn-san.

Desvía su mirada, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo que Reborn percibe claramente.

No, no le puede decir lo que ha pasado con Hibari. ¿Dónde lo dejaría aquello como la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola? Sería deshonroso para la familia, para su Décimo.

- Gokudera. -la sonrisa del Arcobaleno se ensancha por momentos.- ¿Hay algo que deba de saber? ¿Algo que no me estás diciendo?

- ¿Qué? No, yo... ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No es nada!

- Bien. Entonces hablemos del asunto que dejamos pendiente, ¿te parece? -brinca hasta su hombro, indicándole que continúe con su camino.- Si tú no quieres hablar, yo si tengo algo que decirte, vamos.

- C-Claro.

Hayato no tiene ni idea de lo que Reborn-san quiere hablar con él, pero en el fondo, se hace una ligera idea. Ojalá que esté equivocado…

… una lástima que no sea así.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Eh, actualización de nuevo :D<p>

Disculpen la tardanza n.n?

Hmm... ¿Pues qué tenemos? Gokudera se niega a ser suspendido, aunque al final no ha conseguido hacer cambiar de parecer a Hibari, ¿normal, no?

¡Ah! Hibari iba a decir algo importante, y Kusakabe interrumpió, qué molesto ¬¬

¿Algo bueno? Qué Reborn ha hecho acto de presencia y él sí que puede hacer algo (para bien de Gokudera o para bien de Hibari, quién sabe xD) ¡Adoro a Reborn! ¿Lo he dicho antes?

Pues nada más de momento, me he hecho el propósito de actualizar todos los fic's que tengo pendientes, por lo que la tarea es dura, pero no me rendiré; trabajaré en eso :P

Muchas gracia a **_Ichigo Broflovski, Mimichibi-Diethel _**& **_Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny _**por sus lindos comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado. Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	5. ¡Está bien! ¡Saldré contigo, Hibari!

**Título:** Confesiones erróneas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Reborn, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna & Yamamoto.

**Género: **Drama. Un poco de Angustia. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Amano Akira-san_.

**20/01/12.**

**Capítulo 5 -_"¡Está bien! ¡Saldré contigo, Hibari!"._**

Reborn lo lleva fuera de la escuela, permaneciendo del otro lado de la acera frente a ésta. En ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos dice nada pese a la renuencia e inconformidad que siente la Tormenta por dejar aquel lugar.

Las cosas no pueden terminar así. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Hibari? Se pregunta más de una vez, y en ninguna de ellas obtiene una respuesta.

- Gokudera. –el Hitman le habla de pronto, atrayendo con esto su atención.

- ¿Sí?

Y sin más rodeos, le habla claro.

- Tsuna y Yamamoto están preocupados por ti. -le explica, posándose en la barda que está ahí para verlo mejor y estar a su altura.

- ¿El Décimo y... Yamamoto?

¿Por qué no le sorprende? Después de como ha actuado, no es para menos. No obstante, esa nunca fue su intención, tendrá que disculparse con los dos más tarde y hacerles ver que nada pasa, y que está bien...

... aunque eso no sea cierto.

- Sí. –le confirma un tranquilo, Reborn.- ¿Sabes por qué?

- Yo... -baja su vista, pues no le puede decir que sí, que se hace una idea del motivo.- ¡No, no lo sé! -niega en cambio, apretando con fuerza sus manos y cerrando sus ojos al mentirle al Tutor.

- ¿Oh, en serio? Yo pensé que sí sabías... después de todo, tú quedaste en salir con Hibari, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿C-Cómo?

Al escuchar sus palabras, Hayato voltea a verlo al instante totalmente sorprendido. Reborn-san está al tanto de... ¿eso?

¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo es que aquello llegó hasta sus oídos?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, parece que es algo que no le puede esconder. No ahora.

- ¿Qué, creías que no lo sabía? No me subestimes, Gokudera.

- ¡No, yo...! -niega un par de veces, inclinándose después para disculparse repetidamente pues es todo lo que puede hacer.- ¡Lo siento mucho, Reborn-san, no era mi intención ocultárselo, no pretendía...!

- Está bien. -le interrumpe, restándole importancia a ese punto.- No es para tanto. Más importante... ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

- Pues...

El italiano se lo piensa por largos segundos. Aquello no se lo ha dicho ni a su capo ni a Yamamoto, claro que ellos no lo han interrogado ni le han preguntado del asunto tampoco.

_"Porque no han tenido la oportunidad". _-recuerda, ya que no los ha visto desde el Sábado.

Aunque su Décimo cuando le habló ayer por teléfono, le preguntó por qué no había ido a la "cita" con Hibari, a lo cual no le respondió.

Pero no siempre va poder ignorar su pregunta, mucho menos ahora que el prefecto le ha prohibido la entrada a la escuela y ya no podrá tomar sus clases ni estar con ellos.

El camino se le cierra.

- ¿Se lo pregunto entonces a Hibari?

El Hitman hace el ademán de bajarse de la barda para ir a buscar al Guardián de la Nube, y es en ese momento que el de ojos verdes cae en cuenta de lo que le está diciendo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, por favor, Reborn-san! -mira con espanto hacia la escuela como si el prefecto estuviera en la entrada viéndolos o en el peor de los casos, escuchándolos, aunque no hay nadie ahí.- ¡Se lo diré, yo mismo se lo contaré pero no se lo pregunte a él, por favor!

- Bien.

El aludido esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción al conseguir lo que quería, notando como la futura Mano Derecha de Tsuna suspira derrotado al no tener más opción que decírselo.

¿Pero por dónde empieza?

Quizá... desde lo acontecido ayer, desde que las cosas se complicaron.

- Sí, es cierto... -le dice por lo bajo, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y su ceño fruncido al tener que admitirlo ante alguien más.- Supuestamente quede con Hibari ayer para tener una ci... c-cita con él.

¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decirlo en voz alta?

Da igual.

- Pero no fui. ¡Oh, bueno! -se corrige al instante, alzando por momentos más la voz.- ¡Sí fui, pero fue sin querer! ¡No era mi intención presentarme! ¡El Décimo me llamó y quería que comiera algo así que tuve que salir a comprar algo y fue cuando lo vi bajo la lluvia! ¡El bastardo se enojó tanto que me "mordió" y ahora estoy seguro de que me la cobra al suspenderme indefinidamente pese a decirme que aquello nunca pasó! ¡Ah! –se enoja, porque ya no puede contenerse más.- ¡No lo entiendo y tampoco me importa realmente, pero simplemente no puede suspenderme sólo porque no me presente a la hora indicada! ¿Cierto?

La Tormenta hace una pausa en la que toma aire, y luego se ríe de forma irónica al pensar con más calma en ello.

- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo diablos se le pudo ocurrir siquiera que yo lo estaba invitando a salir y sobre todo, que iría? De verdad que… ¡No lo entiendo!

El Arcobaleno ahora comprende todo, la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en sus labios lo confirma.

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó.

- Sí. –cruza sus brazos al liberarse de la tensión y el enojo que desde hace rato siente, entrecerrando sus ojos.- Y ahora... el idiota no quiere que ponga un pie dentro de su "amada" escuela o está vez sí me morderá hasta la muerte. ¿Qué se cree?

- ¡Qué interesante! -murmura por lo bajo el Hitman, ocultando su mirada tras su sombrero e ignorando el confuso _"¿Qué?" _que escapa de los labios del otro.

Con que ése es el motivo por el que el prefecto está tan enojado como para no querer ver, escuchar o estar en el mismo lugar que el Guardián de la Tormenta.

Reborn continúa con sus conjeturas mentalmente.

_"Así que Gokudera ha herido su orgullo... no me extraña entonces sus medidas tan drásticas de actuar. Después de todo, Hibari no suele mostrar ese tipo de interés y sentimientos por nadie. Pero...". _–piensa detenidamente en ello porque no le queda claro.- _"Aceptó salir con él... ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Estará interesado en Gokudera o... será otra cosa?"._

Su vista se centra en el aludido, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Aquello no sería tan descabellado.

Es claro que ambos son muy diferentes en muchos aspectos pero también tienen algunas contadas cosas en común. Lo que ellos no saben es que son más parecidos y afines de lo que piensan o llegan a darse cuenta, y él lo sabe al observarlos desde hace tiempo con más detalle.

Pero no está seguro, no del todo, por lo que tendrá que observar un poco más al prefecto para darse una idea de lo que está pensando o en el mejor de los casos, sintiendo. Y con respecto al italiano… no hace falta más que preguntárselo y presionarlo un poco para saber toda la verdad. Así que eso hace.

- Gokudera, ¿te gusta Hibari?

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo dice...? -tartamudea, poniéndose completamente rojo y nervioso al instante con sólo escuchar su pregunta.- ¡Pero qué cosas di... dice Reborn-san! ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué me gustaría un bastardo como él? ¡No, ni en sueños! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es imposible! -niega de mil formas posibles alterado, y sobre todo, aterrado, porque no es así.

_"¡A mí, a quien quiero… quien me gusta es... el Décimo! ¿Por qué me gustaría, Hiba…?"._

Su expresión cambia por completo al ser consciente de su amor imposible y todo el tormento que ha tenido que pasar desde que se ha dado cuenta de eso. De la forma en la que se han complicado las cosas por el malentendido que ha tenido con el de cabellos negros a causa de sus sentimientos por su capo. Y el Hitman nota ese cambio, esa expresión, pero no por eso deja de preguntar.

Está cerca de la verdad.

- Y entonces… ¿Por qué lo invitaste a salir, por qué te declaraste? ¿Era una broma?

¡Oh, porque lo sabe! Es algo que Tsuna no pudo mantener oculto con sus extrañas reacciones o gritos histéricos al pensar en eso por lo que terminó diciéndoselo; contándole todo lo que Yamamoto y él habían escuchado y presenciado en la azotea ese sábado entre ellos dos.

A él, no le sorprendió. Aunque sabía que "hacían falta piezas", por decirlo de algún modo... no por nada estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Gokudera tenía por su inútil alumno y aquello parecía más bien un malentendido que otra cosa.

Porque... ¿Gokudera declarándose a Hibari y pidiéndole salir con él? No, aquello sonaba tan extraño, tan imposible, tan irreal que no podía ser.

Tenía que ser un malentendido, sin duda.

Y no se equivocó al pensarlo, pues ahora que ve la forma de actuar de la Tormenta tiene su confirmación. Su expresión afligida y herida, sus movimientos de erráticos a torpes, todo le dice que aquello no es así. Que a quien sigue queriendo es a su _"Décimo"_ y no al prefecto ni a nadie más.

Pero entonces… ¿qué sucedió para que el de ojos verdes esté actuando así? Derrotado, sin la misma vitalidad que muestra con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Tsuna, centrándose ahora en resolver el malentendido que tiene con Hibari que en otra cosa. Es casi como si quisiera distraerse y hacer otras cosas que estar o pensar en el castaño. ¿Pero, por qué?

¿Tsuna le dijo algo?

Es la única explicación que encuentra para verlo así. Para no reconocerlo como Gokudera Hayato, pero le falta información, más detalles de lo ocurrido con su alumno.

Por su parte y luego de pensarlo por largos segundos, Hayato le da una respuesta al Hitman. Una respuesta que aunque quiera no es así como él lo llama, "una broma". Al menos... no de su parte, no de forma intencional, y se lo dice.

- No, por supuesto que no, Reborn-san. No fue… una broma.

Aquello resultó ser más complejo y vergonzoso que eso. Una malentendido, un grandísimo error. Algo tan extraño, tan confuso, que aún no lo puede digerir o aceptar.

-Bien. –asiente éste, cambiando un poco el rumbo de las cosas.- Sabes que Hibari no es de las personas que anda por ahí aceptando las invitaciones de ninguna persona, ¿cierto? A menos claro, que sea para pelear.

- S-Sí, lo sé.

¿Por qué el Arcobaleno le dice de pronto esto?

- Entonces… ¿Sabes por qué aceptó tu invitación? ¿Por qué se presentó el día y a la hora indicada?

- … No. -niega, pues no lo sabe y tampoco se hace una idea. Lo cierto es, que no le importa realmente.

Al ver su actitud, Reborn suspira.

Sabe que no van a llegar a nada más de momento, y la idea de que está pasando mucho tiempo con Tsuna y se le está pegando su "idiotez" es constante en su mente. Tendrá que ponerse más serio y directo con él.

- Gokudera, escucha...

- ¿Sí?

- Hibari va en serio con esto de tu suspensión, no va a volver a permitir que pongas un pie dentro de su escuela y salgas ileso. Por mi parte, no voy a volver a hacer nada por ayudarte...

- ¡Pero...!

Ignora su interrupción, continuando con su explicación y detalles.

- Como te decía, no voy a volver a ayudarte ni tampoco hablaré con Hibari para que retire tu sentencia hasta que no pienses y entiendas porqué aceptó salir contigo. –hace una pausa en la que enfatizar cada uno de los puntos igual de importantes que dirá a continuación.- Porqué estuvo tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia esperándote aquel día… y porqué te ha suspendido. Hasta que no entiendas sus motivos y su forma de actuar, yo mismo no permitiré que pongas un pie dentro de la escuela, ¿lo entiendes?

- ... Sí.

¿Qué más le puede decir? El Hitman está siendo muy claro con su proceder y lo que quiere que haga.

Sin embargo, él no puede simplemente irse a casa, esperar y olvidarse de todo; alejarse como si nada de su Décimo pese a lo ocurrido. Ante todo tiene un deber, una obligación con él y se lo recuerda al Arcobaleno.

- Yo... ¡Aun así no me iré a casa Reborn-san, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta entonces! -y el nivel de su voz baja hasta convertirse en un murmullo.- No dejaré de cuidar y proteger al Décimo, nunca.

Ya lo sabía. Ya se imaginaba que algo así le diría el de ojos verdes, por lo que no le sorprende.

- Bien, cómo quieras. –se baja de la barda, dando un par de pasos hasta darle la espalda y el bombardero se tiene que girar cuando vuelve a hablarle.- Una cosa más, Gokudera... todo esto, la confesión e invitación, tu renuencia a salir con Hibari, tu actual estado de ánimo… todo esto tiene que ver con Tsuna, ¿cierto?

- ¿Q-Qué?

Él casi se atraganta con su saliva al creer que ha escuchado mal o algo, pero no es así. Ha escuchado perfectamente cada una de sus palabras y entiende también cuál ha sido su intención al decirlo. Sabe incluso que aunque Reborn-san no lo está viendo actualmente, está consciente de que se ha puesto completamente rojo y muy nervioso, y en realidad así es.

- No me respondas si no quieres, pero… -ahora sí voltea a verlo sobre su hombro, agregando con una voz y una expresión seria.- ¿Sabes que Tsuna quiere a Kyoko y que eso no va a cambiar así seas tú y le digas tus verdaderos sentimientos, cierto?

No se lo esperó. Nunca.

Jamás se esperó esas palabras por parte del Tutor, y aquello se ve reflejando en la sorpresa y dolor que su rostro muestra en esos momentos luego de escucharlo. Aquello ha sido un golpe directo a su corazón, a su orgullo.

¿Qué le dice, entonces? ¿Qué le responde?

… si es que puede hacerlo, claro.

- S-Sí, yo… y-yo lo... sé.

Le cuesta largos segundos pronunciar esas palabras, y ni tomándose su tiempo ha logrado que su voz no se quiebre al final. Todos sus músculos están tensos y tiene que bajar incluso su mirada para poder responderle.

El dueño de León no le dice nada, sólo lo observa en silencio por largos segundos. Y lo ve. Ve aquel gesto que le indica que ahora el Guardián está convencido de que él está al tanto de sus sentimientos por Tsuna.

Es una sonrisa. Gokudera esboza una pequeña sonrisa que parece más bien un intento fallido de una mueca que otra cosa, y es comprensible.

Claro. ¡Cómo es de esperarse del hombre más confiable del Noveno! Él siempre estuvo al tanto de sus sentimientos por su Décimo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no le sorprende? Quiere reírse por lo bajo, pero ni eso puede hacer.

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué su vista comienza a volverse borrosa?

Hn. ¡Qué patético se siente ante Reborn-san! ¡Tan avergonzado!

¿Dónde está la lluvia cuando la necesita? Cuando necesita encubrir con sus gotas de lluvia su momento de debilidad y dolor. Las lágrimas, que quieren caer de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

- Gokudera, si Hibari iba en serio con esto… -vuelve a girarse, mirando hacia la escuela, hacia la ventana que da directo a la oficina del prefecto diciendo por lo bajo.- Quizá no sería tan malo tomarlo en cuenta. Lo digo por tu bien. -agrega, y no obtiene ninguna respuesta de su parte.

No le extraña.

El silencio se prolonga entre los dos, por lo que el Tutor procede a despedirse para retirarse. Por el día de hoy... ya ha sido muy franco y directo con Hayato, ya lo ha herido bastante.

- Ciao, ciao. -le dice, siendo retenido por el Guardián.

- R-Reborn-san, espere...

Con su mirada oculta tras sus cabellos grises y un tono neutro, le lanza algo que el Arcobaleno atrapa sin problemas luego de haberlo buscado con prisa en su mochila. Aquello, cabe perfectamente en la pequeña palma del Hitman.

- Quiero pedirle... -respira hondo, para deshacerse del nudo que siente en la garganta y hablar con algo más de normalidad.- Quiero pedirle un favor. Yo...

Al ver lo que le lanza, la Tormenta no tiene que explicarle en qué consiste el favor ni decirle otra cosa más, él entiende perfectamente y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática sin darle tiempo de explicarse…

… aunque sabe que de todos modos no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera y lo intentara.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- ... G-Gracias.

Y sin decirle nada más, Reborn cruza la calle para ingresar después a la escuela y cumplir con el favor que Gokudera le ha pedido. Mientras él… se queda ahí, en el mismo lugar, recargándose en la barda para poder mantenerse en pie.

Una vez solo, vuelve a ocultar su mirada tras sus cabellos, presionando con fuerza sus labios y puños para controlar el enojo, la molestia, la desilusión, el dolor y todas las cosas más que siente en ese momento.

¿Y ahora qué va a hacer?

Está más confundido y deprimido de lo que ya estaba. Sin mencionar que las cosas cada vez se complican más con su Décimo.

Ahora… ya no podrá estar con él, ni cuidarlo, ni sintiendo todas esas cosas que le produce con sólo verlo, escucharlo o estar a su lado... aunque quizá, es lo mejor.

Si nunca va a poder tener más que una buena amistad con él, entonces debe empezar a hacerse a la idea, y superarlo lo antes posible. Por su bien, como le ha dicho Reborn-san.

Pero no es tan fácil como decirlo o proponérselo…

No obstante, y quizá por eso… es que ese día no vuelve a su casa hasta que su Décimo, el Hitman y el idiota del béisbol salen de la escuela y se van juntos por el mismo camino, aunque no se les acerca ni tampoco les sigue.

Los observa desde la distancia y una vez que se cerciora de que todo está bien y que su capo no correrá ningún peligro, toma el camino opuesto a ellos y se aleja con pasos lentos de la Secundaria Namimori.

Hoy… no va a hablar ni estar cerca de su Décimo, no podría ni aunque quisiera; no, sin llegar a preocuparlo por su actual estado de ánimo tan lamentable.

De todos modos... tiene mucho en lo que pensar, y eso es lo que hará.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente y como cada día, Gokudera llega a la escuela acompañando a su Décimo y Yamamoto también va con ellos esa mañana, por fortuna. Aunque no lo es tanto, pues él mismo espero al beisbolista antes de llegar a casa del castaño, y así reducir la tensión, ansiedad y el dolor de ver tan pronto y estar a solas con su querido capo luego de lo ocurrido ayer.

Ese día... curiosamente Reborn-san se queda en casa y no los acompaña, pero no por eso no deja de advertirle con la mirada antes de marcharse en lo que ambos quedaron.

Lo cierto es que el camino se le hace eterno y él tiene que fingir que está bien, siguiendo a duras penas la conversación que ellos llevan desde hace rato, y de vez en cuando, también comenta algo o le grita al idiota del béisbol sólo para aparentar que nada le pasa y ya de paso, asegurarse de no entrar en más detalles a por qué faltó ayer a clases o peor aún, cualquier cosa relacionada con Hibari.

Algo muy difícil, considerando que están a punto de llegar a su destino y no les ha dicho nada de su suspensión.

Hoy, ni Hibari ni ningún otro miembro más del Comité de Disciplina custodian la entrada por lo que ve, aunque no le sorprende tanto, el prefecto ha confiado plenamente en la palabra del Hitman.

Y de sólo pensar en lo que eso significa, sus músculos se tensan al instante pero se contiene. Justo a tiempo, antes de poner un pie dentro de la escuela, a diferencia de su capo y Yamamoto que continúan con su caminar sin darse cuenta de esto.

Él, se queda ahí inmóvil, como si existiera una barrera invisible que le impidiera entrar. Sabe que no puede hacerlo (se lo prometió al Arcobaleno de todos modos) por lo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Al menos… no de momento, no todavía.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

- ¿Qué pasa, Gokudera?

Tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto se da cuenta de ello, deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su amigo unos pasos más adelante.

- ¿Eh? -él alza su vista al escucharlos, mirándolos fijamente.- Bueno, es que yo... no puedo entrar a la escuela.

Por alguna razón les dice la verdad, dándose cuenta de lo que les ha dicho y arrepintiéndose al instante.

_"¡Maldición!"._

- ¡Ah, no, no quise…! –trata de retractarse, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.- ¡No, no me haga caso por favor, Décimo, yo no quise decir eso! ¡Más bien, quise decir que hoy no tengo ganas de entrar a la escuela! ¡Sí, eso es!

- ¡Gokudera-kun! –Tsuna le reprende, caminando hacia él al igual que el espadachín al ver que les está mintiendo.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Gokudera?

Yamamoto elige ese momento para ponerse serio, haciendo que el de ojos verdes retroceda un paso y mire hacia otro lado al no saber qué decir. Ahora, ya no va a poder ocultarles nada a sus amigos.

- Nada. –dice sin interés, suspirando por lo bajo al ver que es inútil ocultárselos.- Es sólo que… Hibari me ha suspendido y no puedo entrar a la escuela.

- ¿Te suspendió? –replica sorprendido el de cabellos negros, sin creer lo que su amigo le está diciendo.- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Eso no importa en este momento, idiota del béisbol! –lo señala con su dedo índice al ver que hay cosas más importantes que tratar.- ¡Si por tu culpa el Décimo llega tarde y lo castigan, entonces yo mismo te voy a…!

La amenaza del italiano queda inconclusa al entender en ese momento algo Tsuna.

- Fue por eso que ayer no asististe, ¿cierto, Gokudera-kun?

- ¿Eh?

Las palabras de su capo lo toman por sorpresa, tardando un par de segundos antes de contestar.

- … Sí. ¡Pero no se preocupe por eso, por favor, Décimo! –le regala una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para hacerlo que gire y de un paso hacia el frente y entre a la escuela.- ¡Estaré cuidándolo desde aquí, así que no se preocupe por nada, entre antes de que se le haga tarde!

- ¡Pero…!

Él trata de protestar, de preguntarle qué ha pasado exactamente y si hay algo que puedan hacer para ayudarlo, pero la Tormenta no se los permite. También empuja a Yamamoto, y les dice que se apuren y continúen, que él los estará esperando para volver a casa de regreso.

Y como el timbre suena en ese instante, ninguno de los dos puede objetar nada. Si no entran ahora, no sólo llegarán tarde sino que también tendrán que enfrentarse a Hibari, algo que de momento no es muy recomendable, viendo lo que ha pasado con Gokudera.

- De acuerdo. –dice el castaño resignado, mirando a su amigo.- Pero hablaremos de esto después, Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Le dice con entusiasmo, despidiéndose de su capo y deseándole suerte.

- ¡Dé lo mejor de usted, Décimo! –muy diferente de la expresión y tono que cambia al dirigirse al beisbolista.- ¡Tú también idiota... no te quedes ahí parado! -le dice con molestia y con el ceño fruncido.

- S-Sí.

- Nos vemos entonces, Gokudera.

Ellos continúan con su camino, aunque no muy seguros de dejar a su amigo ahí.

Una vez solo y al ver que ellos están lejos, Gokudera deja de fingir; de sacar fuerzas de sabe dónde para actuar que se encuentra de maravilla. Su vista en cambio va a parar hacia la ventana que da a la oficina de Hibari, pero no ve a nadie ahí. Sus puños se cierran con fuerza y un _"¡Bastardo!"_ pasa por su mente para fruncir su ceño después.

Sin otra cosa más que hacer de momento se da la vuelta y cruza la calle para ir a recargarse a aquella barda enfrente de la escuela.

En ese lugar permanecerá hasta que encuentre respuestas a todas las interrogantes que Reborn-san le ha planteado y así pueda enfrentar al Guardián de la Nube con argumentos irrefutables.

**.::.**

Pero los días pasan lentamente… o así se le figura a Gokudera al no encontrar respuestas. Al no entender los motivos que Hibari tuvo para aceptar en un principio salir con él.

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

No encuentra otra explicación a su acción. Pero aquello se viene abajo al recordar que Hibari en efecto, se presentó y no sólo eso… sino que el idiota estuvo ahí por un par de horas, y lo que es peor y más extraño, ¡bajo la lluvia!

¿Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría esperar a alguien por horas, y con ese clima? Sin duda alguna a él no.

_"¡A menos claro!". _–se replantea.- _"Qué hubiera sido el Décimo. ¡Si fuera así… a mí no me importaría esperar por días o con el clima que fuera…!"._

Sus pensamientos quedan a medias por dos motivos: el primero, al darse cuenta que de nuevo está pensando en su capo. Y el segundo y el que más le sorprendió, es que Hibari tenía razón con lo que le dijo aquel día.

Las palabras se reproducen en su mente con demasiada exactitud, que le sorprende.

_"Claro… No hubiera sido Sawada Tsunayoshi porque hasta una hora antes hubieras llegado, ¿cierto?"._

Y el prefecto tenía razón. En ese momento y con el pensamiento que había tenido, lo supo.

Hibari lo conocía más de lo que creía… y puede que hasta estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos por su Décimo. No sabe por qué, pero una extraña sensación le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Ese día… su mente se llenó de más dudas y no pudo pensar en nada más.

**.::.**

Una semana completa ha pasado desde su suspensión, desde que no asiste a clases, y la Tormenta aún no tiene respuestas claras.

En ese tiempo, su Décimo y Yamamoto le siguen insistiendo en que tienen que hacer algo; hablar con Hibari o mejor con el Director, para que él como la máxima autoridad de la escuela que es, le permita regresar. Pero él se negó.

Aquello es entre el prefecto y él. Por suerte, Reborn-san está de su lado, y les hizo ver a ambos que aquel problema él lo tenía que resolver y nadie más. Que por favor no se metieran ni intervinieran de ningún modo. Y sí… aquello era una orden, así que su Décimo y el espadachín terminaron aceptando no muy contentos su mandato.

Desde entonces… ninguno de los dos volvió a decirle nada.

En esos días transcurridos, por supuesto que ha visto a Hibari a lo lejos, y el bastardo también lo ha visto, aunque finja que no y se dé la vuelta y se marche.

Al principio se enojaba tanto al ver su actitud arrogante que muchas veces estuvo a punto de entrar a la escuela y ponerlo en su lugar, pero el Hitman lo retenía y le recordaba en que habían quedado.

Pero ahora lo ve irse y ya no hace el mismo berrinche que antes, aunque no es que le dé igual. Eso lo tiene muy claro. Simplemente pasa que ya puede controlar un poco mejor sus impulsos gracias al Tutor de su Décimo, y por eso no estalla.

Y haciendo referencia a él… otra de las cosas de las que es consciente, es que cada vez piensa menos en su querido capo, o ya no siente lo mismo al estar a su lado. Intuye que quizá se deba a que ahora está más centrado y enfocado en encontrarles significado a las acciones de Hibari que estar o complacer a su Décimo.

Aunque no está seguro...

- ¡Ciaossu, Gokudera!

- ¡Ah, Reborn-san! ¡Buenos días! -hace una reverencia y lo saluda como de costumbre, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Gusta un poco?

Cortésmente le ofrece la otra mitad del sándwich que está comiendo y que aún no ha tocado, y es que todavía no se termina la que tiene en sus manos, eso, por estar pensando en lo acontecido en esa primera semana que ha estado ahí, aguardando enfrente de la escuela.

- No, gracias... vine a ver cómo vas. –brinca hasta la barda, tomando asiento ahí.- ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

- ¿Eh?

Repentinamente la Tormenta se pone serio e incómodo, pues ese día y con lo que ha recordado y analizado, ha obtenido una posible respuesta que de inmediato ha descartado por temor, por los nervios que le dio, por capricho, y por mera negación.

- No… no realmente. ¡Es que es una locura! –dice, sin querer entrar en detalles. Queriendo, que aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas con sólo recordarlo, desaparezca de su cara porque no puede ser así.

_"¡Es imposible, una locura!"._

Se repite, aferrándose a eso.

Y al ver su reacción, sus expresiones (muy parecidas a las histéricas que hace Tsuna) Reborn sonríe divertido.

Gokudera ha comenzado a darse cuenta… sino es que ya sabe la respuesta.

- ¿Una locura, eh? ¿Por qué sería una locura, Gokudera? –a propósito le pregunta, sólo para ver como su ansiedad y negación aumentan.

- ¡Por qué sí! ¡Por qué aquello no puede pasar! ¡Debe de ser otra cosa, estoy seguro de eso, Reborn-san!

- Bueno… -da un salto para estar delante de él.- Si es así, entonces te dejo para que busques otra explicación… aunque estoy seguro que no encontrarás ninguna otra, pues ya tienes la respuesta.

- ¡Ah, R-Reborn-san!

Aquellas simples palabras hacen que se ponga rojo hasta las orejas y casi se desmaye de la impresión. El Hitman simplemente sonríe y se despide con un _"Ciao, ciao" _para dejar al Guardián con un gran dilema.

Mismo, que termina de afrontar tres días después...

**.::.**

Semana y media es lo que le toma en total a Gokudera Hayato descifra, comprender y aceptar los motivos que Hibari tuvo para aceptar salir con él y esperar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia aquel día. El motivo de por qué lo suspendió y no quería verlo quedó bastante claro después de eso.

Todo se resumía a que Hibari en verdad quería salir con él, y como no se presentó a la hora indicada ni con esa intención cuando lo hizo, aquello hirió seriamente su orgullo, y todo mundo sabe que nadie se mete con el orgullo de Hibari Kyoya y sale ileso para contarlo.

Pero ahora que por fin lo entiende. Que contra todo pronóstico hace a un lado su propio orgullo y toma una decisión; que Reborn-san por fin le permite entrar a la escuela al aceptarlo… es que se dirige a buscar y hablar de una vez por todas con el Guardián de la Nube para arreglar todo este malentendido.

No tiene que buscarlo por toda la escuela, sabe con seguridad donde está, por lo que va a la azotea de la escuela y en cuanto abre la puerta lo ve ahí, mirando hacia la pista de atletismo.

No se lo dirá nunca. Pero verlo en persona, a tan pocos pasos de él, le produce un sentimiento extraño que ahora no quiere nombrar. Desvía momentáneamente su rostro enojado, pues no ha venido a contemplarlo.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro, bastardo!

El prefecto se gira al escucharlo, manteniendo su semblante neutro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? Creí que había sido claro con que...

- ¡Hibari! -le interrumpe sin más, acortando los pasos que los separan y frunciendo más su ceño para quedar enfrente de él.

Se toma su tiempo para hablar, sí, y al final le dice un serio y contundente.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Saldré contigo, Hibari!

El aludido se queda en silencio varios segundos sin esperarse jamás esas palabras, notando mientras tanto el tenue sonrojo que Gokudera Hayato tiene pese a tener el ceño fruncido y lucir ligeramente enfadado.

Así que luego de su sorpresa inicial y recuperar su porte después de un par de segundos, le da una respuesta clara, definitiva.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba interesado en salir contigo?

- ¿Q-Qué?

Sus palabras lo descolocan un poco, siendo remplazo por sorpresa y confusión.

¿Qué le está diciendo, Hibari?

¡Pero si él aceptó salir con él y hasta se presentó a la cita aquel día! ¿Cómo es posible que ahora le diga esto? ¡Tiene que haber un error, algo está mal, porque no le puede decirle eso!

- Hn. -el prefecto se da la media vuelta, sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida.- No te hagas ideas extrañas, ¿quieres? No estoy interesado ni quiero salir contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

- ¡Pero tú...!

- Sé lo que hice, y eso no significa nada. Olvídate de eso, te dije que nunca pasó. -da un par de pasos hasta pasarlo, deteniéndose de nuevo para agregar.- Ah, y otra cosa… puedes presentarte hoy, mañana o cuando quieras a clases. Ya no me interesa, haz lo que quieras.

Sin decirle nada más se va, dejando a Gokudera muy confundido y porque no, en estado de shock luego de escuchar esas palabras, esa gran revelación.

No se lo cree…

Hibari ya no está interesado a salir con él, justo ahora que él por fin había accedido a salir con el prefecto, aunque aquello siguiera siendo vergonzoso en su mente.

¿Dónde está Reborn-san? ¡Necesita hablar con él ahora mismo, encontrarlo, y olvidarse de esa opresión que siente en su pecho!

Trata de dar un paso, y un dolor en su estómago lo ataca. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué le duele de esa forma si no ha visto a su hermana, si ella no está ahí?

- ¡Agh!

Cae de rodillas con sus manos en su abdomen, tratando de controlar el malestar pero no puede. El dolor es intenso, su frente comienza a llenarse de sudor, y cada vez siente más dolor. Su vista comienza a volverse borrosa y oscura.

Duele mucho.

- ¡Hiba...ri! -le llama, pero éste no aparecerá.- ¡Ugh!

Se retuerce más en el piso, y el dolor no hace más que aumentar.

¿La causa de su dolor?

Hibari Kyoya.

Lo sabe, pues es como la otra vez en la que se le "declaró". El bastardo es el causante de ese intenso dolor, ¡por eso es que... lo odia!

Hayato trata de controlarlo, de disminuir el dolor pero no puede. Éste simplemente aumenta.

- ¡Idio…ta! ¡Ahora debes de… estar fe…! ¡Agh!

Sin poder soportarlo más, la Tormenta termina perdiendo el conocimiento.

Los minutos pasan y la azotea se queda tranquila con un cuerpo inerte en el piso.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡Actualización, por fin! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?<p>

Primeramente, esperando que la espera haya valido la pena :D

Eh de confesar que me ha gustado mucho cómo a quedado el capítulo, a habido un poco de Drama, sí, y lo he dejado en un momento crucial, pero es el chiste, ¿no? La intriga ante todo ;)

Les comento también que estoy perfilando la historia ya hacia su final, por lo que pueden faltar dos o tres capítulos como máximo, y se terminó. Pero no se preocupen, aún faltan algunas cosas interesantes entre estos dos que les van a encantar.

Pasando a otra cosa, ¿qué les pareció la participación/intervención de Reborn? ¡Yo lo adoré, siendo tan… él! xD

En este capítulo a ayudado a su manera y bajo sus términos a Gokudera, pero no sé qué pueda pasar después.

Las cosas se han complicado como ya vieron… Gokudera ahora que ha aceptado "salir" con Hibari, él ya no quiere, ¿quién lo entiende? Y bueno... así están las cosas. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

Como siempre, agradeciendo a las personas que leen y comentan, a **_YukinoMare, Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny, Mimichibi-Diethel, neca-san, Airi-Shimizu _**&**_ Banden-kun_** por sus lindos comentarios, el capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a ustedes :)

Bueno, sin más por ahora… muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos.


	6. ¡Hibari! ¡Pero qué mierda pasa contigo!

**Título:** Confesiones erróneas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, Reborn. Tsuna y Yamamoto.

**Género: **Drama, Romance. Un poco de Humor.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin le va a confesar sus sentimientos a su Décimo... pero algo sale terriblemente mal. Se va a desmayar, lo sabe, porque aquello acaba de implicar a Hibari.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío es de _Amano Akira_.

**04/07/12.**

**Capítulo 6 - _"¡Hibari...! ¡Pero qué mierda pasa contigo!"._**

Reborn no se explica qué ha pasado.

Al día siguiente, Gokudera no se presenta como cada mañana en casa de Tsuna para acompañarlo a la escuela y cuando llegan ahí, tampoco está en la entrada o en el lugar donde acostumbra esperarlos desde que Hibari le prohibió la entrada a la secundaria.

Y como es de esperarse, no es el único en darse cuenta de su ausencia.

- ¿Eh? ¡Qué raro! Gokudera-kun no está aquí.

Tsuna mira hacia un lado y otro, sin ver por ninguna parte a su amigo.

- ¿Se habrá quedado dormido? –comenta Yamamoto igual de extrañado, pues no es común no ver a la Tormenta por ahí.

- Quien sabe... ¡Quizá se ha enfermado o algo!

De inmediato se preocupa el castaño, mientras la expresión del Arcobaleno se ensombrece por algunos segundos pues está seguro que algo ha pasado pero no en el ámbito que Tsuna cree.

Aquello, claramente tiene que ver con Hibari y con la conversación que supone que ambos tuvieron ayer al permitirle por fin poner un pie dentro de la escuela e irlo a buscar.

Lo extraño de todo esto es que no volvió a saber nada de Gokudera y como mínimo esperaba que fuera a decirle cómo terminaron las cosas entre el prefecto y él pero obviamente eso no sucedió. Que hoy no se presentara en casa de su alumno y tampoco esté ahí, sólo hace más extraña la situación.

- ¿Y si le llamas a su celular, Tsuna?

- ¡Qué buena idea, Yamamoto! –busca entonces su móvil en su mochila, quedándose a medias debido a la intervención de Reborn.

- No se preocupen por eso. -les dice con voz seria al ocultar su mirada tras su sombrero.- Yo me ocuparé de eso más tarde, ustedes entren o Hibari vendrá a morderlos.

- ¡Hii!

El castaño en definitiva no quiere eso, y Yamamoto sólo se ríe un poco más al ver la expresión fatídica y asustada que su amigo pone.

Aunque el niño tiene razón.

Lo que menos quiere cualquier estudiante de Namimori en esos momentos es provocar a Hibari y ganarse una suspensión injustificada como la de Gokudera, y ellos dos no son la excepción.

No, si eso significa faltar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo a sus prácticas de béisbol o no ver a Kyoko-chan en el caso de Tsuna.

- ¡Pero…! –aun así, el Guardián del Cielo protesta porque sabe que algo no está bien con la repentina ausencia de su amigo.- ¿Y si algo serio le pasó a Gokudera-kun? ¿Y si necesita nuestra ayuda? Tal vez deberíamos…

- ¿No he sido claro, Tsuna?

El tono directo que el Hitman emplea los deja sin palabras ni quejas, y eso sí, un poco sorprendidos con su actitud.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Reborn? ¿Por qué está actuando de esa forma?

Sea cual sea la respuesta ninguno de los dos la llega a saber.

- D-De acuerdo.

- Cómo digas, niño.

Terminan aceptando los dos, retomando su camino para entrar a la escuela justo antes de que el timbre suene.

Ninguno de los tres vuelve a decir palabra alguna y el ambiente entre ellos por alguna razón es tenso. El Hitman no obstante, no deja de pensar en la ausencia de Gokudera y sus posibles causas.

Más tarde se ocupará de eso como les ha dicho.

**.::.**

En ese mismo momento y en su departamento, la Tormenta permanece aún recostado en su cama y con el uniforme puesto, mirando fijamente el techo al mismo tiempo en que trata de no pensar en nada.

Sabe que quedarse ahí, no haberse levantado pese a ya estar vestido e ir a recoger a su Décimo y acompañarlo hasta la escuela como mínimo los debe de haber preocupado pero es que sencillamente no pudo hacerlo.

No encontró ni las fuerzas, ni el ánimo necesario para salir y aparentar que está bien y que las cosas siguen como siempre...

... o puede que no tanto, pues desde ayer Hibari ha revocado su sentencia, permitiéndole volver a asistir de nuevo a la escuela aunque eso es lo último que quiere en estos momentos.

Además, su estómago sigue doliendo, no ha parado de hacerlo desde ayer, aunque el dolor ya no es tan intenso al grado de hacer que se vuelva a desmayar. Aun así, no quiere ver ni enfrentar de ninguna forma al prefecto, por eso es que mejor se queda ahí.

Ya hablaría y se disculparía después con su Décimo y Reborn-san, por ahora... simplemente no pensar en ese maldito bastardo o sus palabras que por alguna razón lo afectan y le producen ese malestar, ese dolor de estómago que por momentos aumenta más.

Cambia de posición en la cama, acostándose esta vez de costado para mirar fijamente hacia la ventana y cerrar sus ojos. Con suerte y podrá mantener su mente en blanco.

Y parece que lo logra… porque hora y media después (o puede que un poco más) escucha una voz que lo llama y que lo saca de sus sueños.

¿Se ha quedado dormido?

Sí, en algún momento lo hizo.

- Gokudera, despierta.

- ¿Eh…? ¡R-Reborn-san! -da un pequeño brinco asustado al divisarlo en la venta. Y no, no está soñando ahora que lo comprueba. El Hitman está ahí, así que lo saluda.- ¡B-Buenos días!

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no has ido esta mañana por Tsuna? ¿A la escuela? Pensé que arreglarías las cosas con Hibari, ayer.

Al escuchar ese nombre desvía su mirada hacia otro lado al ser un tema del que no quiere hablar ni escuchar, pero no es una opción ante el Hitman.

- ¿Gokudera?

Aunque claro, él más que nadie sabe cómo estaban las cosas con el prefecto por lo que no le debe ni puede mentir. Se lo dice, entonces.

- ¡Estábamos equivocados, Reborn-san...! –dice de pronto, mirando con interés repentino la colcha de su cama.

- ¿Qué?

¿De qué le está hablando tan de repente el Guardián? Que sea un poco más claro y conciso, por favor.

Eso intenta Gokudera al decírselo de nuevo.

- Hibari… ¡Él no quería salir conmigo! ¡Estábamos equivocados! –completa, alzando su vista para verlo.

Un silencio se instaura entre los dos, en los que Reborn lo mira fijamente y trata de entender de dónde saca eso o por qué lo dice.

Aunque tampoco hace falta ser un genio para saberlo.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? Fue Hibari, ¿cierto?

- ¡Ah, qué importa eso! –le da la espalda al ponerse de pie, caminando por su habitación de un lado para otro.- Más importante. -se detiene y lo mira.- ¡Dígame qué está haciendo aquí! ¿Acaso algo malo le pasó al Décimo?

La preocupación y ansiedad se apoderan rápidamente de su persona.

- No, no vine por eso. -le aclara con tranquilidad.- Tsuna-inútil está bien.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… pero no me cambies el tema, Gokudera.

La Tormenta se queda en silencio y vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado. No hay duda de que al Arcobaleno nada se le escapa.

El Tutor retoma el tema.

- Dime qué pasó. ¿Hablaste con Hibari?

- ... Sí. –responde después de unos segundos de silencio al mirar hacia otro lado.

Por lo que ve, el bombardero sigue renuente a decirle las cosas por sí mismo por lo que tiene que seguir preguntando.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Bueno... –su ceño se frunce un poco al decir esto por lo bajo.- Al parecer ya puedo volver a la escuela.

- Sin embargo no estás contesto, Gokudera.

- ¡Sí, lo estoy! –alza repentinamente su puño y da un paso hacia él tratando de sonar convincente.

Su expresión no obstante, dice todo lo contrario.

- Claro. Aunque no fuiste a la escuela… ¿Tan mal te sientes que Hibari no haya aceptado salir contigo?

Un tenue sonrojo se instaura en sus mejillas sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado ante sus palabras.

- ¡N-No, no es eso!

Pese a negarlo, Gokudera no vuelve a decir nada, no sabe qué decir de todos modos. El Arcobaleno continúa mientras tanto.

- ¿Sabes que Hibari está mintiendo, cierto?

La expresión que le ve poner le dice que no, por lo que brincar hasta su hombro para golpearlo con León transformado en un pequeño martillo verde y golpearlo en la cabeza para ver si así reacciona.

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Gokudera! –le reprende ligeramente molesto y exasperado por su reacción, cayendo ahora sobre su cama.- Pensé que te había quedado claro por qué Hibari hizo todo eso.

- ¡Lo sé, Reborn-san! –sigue cubriéndose la cabeza luego de recibir ese golpe que sí ha dolido.- Es sólo que… escucharlo decirlo de esa forma fue como si fuera… cierto.

Su expresión se vuelve seria y afligida, revelando cómo es que en verdad se siente respecto a eso. La idea y el sentimiento de ser rechazado ahora por Hibari siguen presente en su mente y ¿por qué no? En su corazón, también.

- Ah, sigues pasando mucho tiempo con Tsuna-inútil. –suspira, para luego alzar su voz y volver a verlo.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Eh?

Aquella pregunta lo toma totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¿No me digas que te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada y resignarte sin más al "no" que Hibari te ha dado?

- Pues…

La respuesta es obvia.

- Me decepcionas, Gokudera. Esperaba más de ti como la Mano Derecha de Tsuna que eres y la constante ayuda que te he estado dando los últimos días.

- ¡N-No diga eso por favor, Reborn-san! –se inca ante él, buscando su atención y mirada.- ¡Dígame por favor qué puedo hacer entonces, haré cualquier cosa que usted me diga!

Al escuchar sus palabras, sonríe de medio lado como todo un Hitman.

- Oblígalo. –le dice sencillamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Haz lo que sea necesario para que cambie de opinión y acepte salir contigo. Amenázalo de muerte si es necesario.

- S-Sí. –murmura por lo bajo Gokudera, pensando que eso es demasiado extremo incluso para ellos.

Pero ahora que lo piensa… Reborn-san tiene razón.

La reciente actitud de Hibari y sus palabras sólo son una pantalla y falsa barrera tras la cual esconderse y fingir que le da igual, que ya no le importa. Pero eso no es posible.

Él más que nadie lo sabe y no se dará por vencido por algo así. No, si el Hitman confía de esa forma en él.

- ¡De acuerdo! –se decide y cambia de parecer, luciendo ahora entusiasmado y confiado.- ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que cambie de opinión! ¡Nadie le dice que no a Gokudera Hayato y Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola!

- Bien.

Reborn sonríe, porque esa es la respuesta y actitud que esperaba escuchar, aunque aún hay un asunto más por atender.

¿Su nombre? Hibari Kyoya.

Con él también tiene que hablar largo y tendido.

Pero ya lo haría cuando volviera a la escuela, ahora… tratar un par de cosas más con Gokudera.

**.::.**

Sin embargo, no es hasta una hora antes de que las clases de ese día terminen cuando Reborn se aparta de Tsuna para ir y buscar al prefecto.

Sabe que a esa hora el Guardián patrulla los pasillos por lo que no es muy difícil hallarlo. Lo hace casi al instante.

- Ciaossu, Hibari.

- Ah, bebé... -voltea a verlo, encontrándoselo de pie a mitad del pasillo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hoy?

- Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Es la respuesta que le da, notando de inmediato éste su tono de voz serio.

Eso es extraño.

- Claro. ¿Qué tal en mi oficina?

- Me parece bien.

Ambos se dirigen ahí en completo silencio, preguntándose el de cabellos negros por qué el Hitman hoy está tan serio y callado. No puede pensar mucho en ello pues llegan a su oficina.

- Adelante, toma asiento.

Reborn así lo hace, mientras Hibari va hasta su silla al otro lado del escritorio pero no se sienta.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? ¿Un té, quizá café, bebé?

- No, gracias. –le corta sin más, entendiendo el Guardián que quiere ir directo al grano.

- De acuerdo, cómo quieras. –sin más preámbulo Hibari toma asiento.- Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Tal como supuso, el bebé va directo al punto.

- Supe que no aceptaste salir con Gokudera. ¿Puedo saber, por qué?

- ¡Wao! ¿Qué es esto? –sus palabras lo sorprende un poco y lo hacen esbozar una media sonrisa burlona al no creer lo que está escuchando.- ¿Acaso el herbívoro fue a llorarles a todos o qué?

- Sabes que no es eso. -le aclara totalmente serio, dándole una idea al prefecto lo importante que el tema es.- Simplemente hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas para mí. Eso es todo.

- Claro. Y supongo que esa es una de ellas, ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- ¡Qué conveniente!

Un pequeño silencio se instaura entre los dos, en los que Reborn detalla minuciosamente en la expresión y los gestos de Hibari. Al mismo tiempo, él se da cuenta de esto y mantiene su mirada y atención en el mafioso.

El Hitman espera largos segundos hasta que vuelve a intervenir.

- ¿No me vas a contestar, entonces?

- Hn. –el prefecto deja escapar un pequeño suspiro al entrecerrar brevemente sus ojos y después, vuelve a mirar al Tutor.- Parece que no tengo opción.

Se reclina un poco más en su silla y piensa en lo que le va a decir. Quizá la verdad. No tiene ninguna razón para mentirle al bebé después de todo.

- No estoy interesado en salir con herbívoros… -le dice, puntualizando de inmediato.- Y mucho menos con él.

- ¿En serio? –Reborn sonríe.- Y entonces... ¿por qué aceptaste salir con él la primera vez y lo esperaste tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia?

La mirada del japonés se afila al escucharlo y él sólo le aclara.

- No, Gokudera no me dijo eso. Yo mismo lo investigué por mis propios medios.

Y en realidad así fue.

Pero que el bebé se lo diga y que lo sepa, por alguna razón lo molesta. Lo hace, porque la idea y sensación de sentirse como un débil y patético herbívoro sigue latente y en definitiva no lo es.

- Eso jamás pasó. –niega, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al mirar ahora por la ventana.

- No. Eso es lo que tú quieres creer y de lo que tratas de convencerte Hibari, pero en realidad sí pasó.

- ... Fue un error.

Sentencia entonces, con todos los músculos tensos.

Suficiente tiene ya con sobrellevar esos estúpidos sentimientos y pensamientos sobre el molesto herbívoro para que ahora venga el Hitman a tratar de confrontarlo y hacer que acepte la verdad.

Pero el Arcobaleno no ha terminado, no todavía.

- Dime algo... ¿Te gusta, Gokudera? Porque esa es la única razón que encuentro para que hayas aceptado salir con él la primera vez.

Como es de esperarse, el Guardián de la Nube no contesta, se queda callado y Reborn vuelve a insistir.

- ¿Hibari?

- ... No responderé a esa estupidez. -es lo único que dice, sin llegar a girarse o moverse de su lugar.

¿Para qué? Sabe que de todos modos el bebé interpretara su silencio, su tono, su postura o cualquier otra cosa más como él quiera.

- Hn. –sonríe.- Entonces tomaré eso como un "sí".

¿Ven? A eso se refería.

- Que Gokudera te guste no creo que sea malo. -da un brinco a la mesa, caminando hasta el filo de ésta para ver su reflejo.- Si te gusta o atrae tu atención. -lo que también es posible con el prefecto.- En vez de estar huyendo de él o alejarlo, que es lo que estás haciendo y lo sabes, deberías de aceptar mejor su propuesta.

- … El herbívoro ya tiene a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- ¿Tsuna? –la risita que se le escapa hace que el prefecto se gire para verlo ligeramente molesto.- No lo creo. Tsuna no lo ve ni lo verá nunca de esa forma, al menos no en este tiempo y universo… y eso, Gokudera lo sabe muy bien.

Su expresión vuelve a ser seria al murmurar esto último más que nada para sí mismo al recordar el estado de ánimo y ligera depresión en la que el bombardero ha caído las últimas semanas precisamente por este detalle.

Pero a Hibari eso no lo convence ni le hace cambiar de opinión. Él sabe cuánto es que el herbívoro rebelde quiere a Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo tiene muy presente y nunca se le va a olvidar.

- Hn. Cómo sea, de todos modos no saldré con el herbívoro.

- ¿Por qué, no? –Reborn insiste.- Te recuerdo que esta vez fue Gokudera quien te lo pidió, sin errores ni fallos de ningún tipo.

- Porque no. –se cruza de brazos y entrecierra sus ojos.- No quiero, ni me interesa salir con él.

Miente.

- Así que no lo haré.

Y ahí está Hibari, cerrándose y actuando como un niño berrinchudo al que ahora que por fin le dan su juguete ya no lo quiere y lo ignora.

- Se lo debes. –agrega de pronto el Hitman, utilizando uno de sus ases bajo la manga.

- … ¿Disculpa?

- La medicina que te di ese día que estabas enfermo, ¿lo recuerdas? Pues era de parte de Gokudera. ¿Qué? –su sonrisita se amplía un poco más.- ¿Es que no pensaste en esa posibilidad ni por un momento, Hibari?

Lo cierto es que sí lo pensó, es más, estaba seguro de ello.

Que el bebé se apareciera después de hablar con el herbívoro con la medicina para bajar su fiebre y curar su resfriado sabía que no era una simple coincidencia o casualidad, quien lo había visto en ese estado y sabía cómo se encontraba había sido precisamente Gokudera Hayato, y aun así la aceptó y se la tomó porque se sentía muy mal, tan débil.

Pero ahora que lo sabe, que ha quedado más que confirmado, no por eso va a aceptar salir con él, no después de aquella mala experiencia que tuvo. Lo cierto es que no comentaría el mismo error dos veces así estuviera en deuda con el de ojos verdes.

Así que no, esta vez no va a ceder ni cambiar de opinión.

- No me importa. –le reitera, sin que la nueva información afecte en absoluto su parecer.

- Hn.

Pese a la negativa, ahí está de nuevo la sonrisita de Reborn.

- ¿Y qué pensarías Hibari, si te digo que Gokudera no se quedará de brazos cruzados y hará lo que sea necesario para que aceptes salir con él? ¿Qué no aceptará tu "no" como respuesta?

¿En verdad es así?

Porque sí es así… las cosas cambian totalmente.

_"¡Qué interesante!"._

Piensa el prefecto, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa ante esa tentativa que se ha vuelto un claro desafío para él.

- Qué lo intente. –responde, con una media sonrisa burlona.- Mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma.

- Ya lo veremos, Hibari.

La sonrisa que el Hitman ya tenía en sus labios se amplía un poco más al mirar fijamente al Guardián que ahora parece más interesado en el asunto.

Ahora lo sabe.

No se equivocó con su supuesto, pues al ver al Guardián y las reacciones que ha tenido a lo largo de su conversación termina por confirmar que a Hibari sí le gusta Gokudera, lo acepte o no.

Bien. Ahora, esperar a ver qué hace Gokudera para hacerlo cambiar de parecer y que salga con él.

Eso se pondría más interesante.

**.::.**

Tal y como el bebé le informa, a partir de ese momento Gokudera Hayato comienza a fastidiarlo con tus tonterías y absurdas propuestas (o patéticos intentos, mejor dicho) para que salga con él, porque aquello parece cualquier cosa menos eso, una propuesta, aunque tampoco le sorprende.

Es el herbívoro rebelde después de todo y él no es Sawada Tsunayoshi por lo que esta vez no hay declaraciones románticas ni ramos de flores de por medio.

- ¡Hibari!

Y hablando de... el molesto herbívoro aparece. Y está enojado por lo que ve.

¡Qué novedad!

- ¡Bastardo, te dije que hoy a las cinco de la tarde en el parque de Namimori y tú ni tus luces, sigues aquí! –da dos pasos más hacia su persona, queriendo gritarle más o zarandearlo. Lo primero que atine a hacer.- ¡Me puedes decir por qué diablos sigues aquí! ¿Eh?

- Jamás dije que iría, ¿o sí?

La calma que muestra, su respuesta, y la media sonrisa burlona que pone sólo consiguen que Gokudera se enoje más y quiera ahorcarlo en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Tú, maldito…!

Y es que este es el tercer intento consecutivo que hace, la tercera vez que cita a Hibari en un lugar y hora en específico, ¡y el bastardo no más no se presenta!

Siempre lo encuentra ahí, en la secundaria de Namimori cuando va a buscarlo para reclamarle luego de estarlo esperando por cinco minutos en el lugar en turno, y su respuesta sigue siendo igual de indiferente que siempre.

¡Lo odia!

Pero no por eso se va a rendir. No, hasta conseguir lo que quiere, que Hibari salga de una maldita vez con él.

- ¡Da igual! –se controla un poco o al menos hace el intento al recordar los consejos de Reborn-san.- ¡Mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde en la cafetería principal de Namimori, y Hibari…! –hace una pausa en la que lo mira fijamente a los ojos y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia curva sus labios.- ¡Más te vale que estés ahí, o comenzaré a pensar que me tienes miedo!

- Hn.

El gesto es compartido por el prefecto, dándose la vuelta y escuchando después como el herbívoro se va de la azotea.

Interesante.

Ahora Gokudera Hayato trata de provocarlo, de meterse con su orgullo para hacer que vaya, pero que adivine qué.

Aun así no irá.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, y quince minutos después de la hora establecida, escucha desde lo lejos los gritos frustrados y molestos que el herbívoro da. Grita su nombre y lo insulta al mismo tiempo que camina por los pasillos de la escuela.

Gracias al clima, es que esa tarde se encuentra en su oficina y no en la azotea o el patio de la escuela donde generalmente suele estar y patrullar a esa hora.

- ¡Hibari...! ¡Pero qué mierda pasa contigo!

Cuando el herbívoro abre la puerta e ingresa sin llamar, se da cuenta de que aparte de estar enojado también está empapado y es que todo el día ha estado lloviendo. Así que por alguna extraña razón (quizá no llevaba un paraguas o le dio igual usarlo) es que ahora tiene ante sí a un Gokudera Hayato empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies, con el cabello revuelto y mojado, y su ropa estilando hilitos de agua en el piso al detenerse del otro lado de su escritorio.

- ¡Por qué diablos… estás aquí, bastardo! –le reclama, una vez que su respiración se normaliza un poco.

Venir corriendo desde la cafetería hasta la escuela con aquella lluvia y el frío que la acompaña le ha robado el calor de su cuerpo y el aliento. Pero rápidamente se recupera de esto.

- ¡Por qué no fuiste! ¡Por qué diablos no te presentaste! ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¡Sí, ha de ser eso! –se convence y saca sus propias conclusiones al inclinarse y apoyarse con ambas manos en su escritorio para fulminarlo con la mirada.- ¡Por eso no fuiste! ¿Cierto? ¡Cobarde!

Hibari ignora sus insultos y palabras, entrecerrando tranquilamente sus ojos antes de ponerse de pie.

- Estás siendo muy molesto, herbívoro. Además... estás mojando mi oficina, sal de aquí ahora mismo o te morderé hasta la muerte.

- ¡Hah! –a Gokudera le da igual su amenaza. Sin embargo es el sonido de su móvil dentro de su pantalón mojado lo que atrae su atención.

Saca su celular sólo para comprobar que aún sirve y leer entre las gotas de lluvia y la pantalla ligeramente empañada quién le manda un mensaje. Curioso. Es su Décimo.

Ante eso, no tiene opción.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así, Hibari! ¿Me oyes?

Sin dudarlo ni un momento se da la media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero no porque el idiota se lo haya dicho sino porque quiere saber qué es lo que necesita su capo. Después de todo sigue siendo su Mano Derecha y siempre estará con él cuando lo necesite. Y esa no será la excepción.

- ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Es la última advertencia que le da, dejando a Hibari solo de nuevo en su oficina.

- Ese herbívoro…

Se gira hacia la ventana, observando minutos después como éste se va corriendo bajo la lluvia cubriéndose únicamente con uno de sus brazos hasta desaparecer de su vista al girar hacia la derecha en la entrada principal.

La imagen de verlo completamente empapado le recuerda a aquel día en el que él mismo se presentó a la supuesta cita, pensando por un efímero momento que quizá ya están iguales.

Que el herbívoro rebelde ha pagado por su falta después de dejarlo plantado tantas veces al grado de terminar en ese estado, pero disipa de inmediato este pensamiento pues nunca estarán iguales.

La humillación y aquel golpe a su orgullo jamás desaparecerán, y tampoco lo olvidará mientras el herbívoro siga existiendo. Así que no. Nunca estarán iguales.

- Hn.

Vuelve a girarse y tomar asiento en su silla. Mejor se centrará de nuevo en los papeles y asuntos que tiene que atender y no es esas tonterías de "herbívoros".

**.::.**

Desde entonces, transcurre una semana más en la que la Tormenta cita al prefecto en todos los lugares imaginables de Namimori y con cuantas palabras y amenazas se le han ocurrido pero él nunca ha ido, nunca se ha presentado y parece que nunca lo hará.

Pero este día será diferente. Este día será la última vez que Gokudera lo intente y se jugará el todo por el todo como el Arcobaleno le ha recomendado el día anterior.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, por lo que va a buscar al de ojos azules. Considera que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo para que Hibari se dé cuenta del pequeño detalle.

Como es de suponerse, lo encuentra en la azotea mirando el cielo medio nublado y como en busca de algo. Él se hace una idea del qué.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Hibari?

La presencia _casi_ oportuna (nótese el sarcasmo) y las palabras burlonas de Gokudera Hayato tras su espalda lo hacen girarse hacia él y afilar su mirada pues sabe que él tiene que ver con la desaparición de Hibird.

¿Quién más sino?

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde está, herbívoro?

En cuestión de segundos Hibari va hacia él, amenazándolo con una de sus tonfas por el cuello mientras que con la otra mano lo retiene con fuerza de la camiseta negra que lleva debajo de la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar.

Pese a eso, Gokudera mantiene su expresión y deja escapar una risita burlona y desafiante.

- ¿Quién? ¡De qué rayos me hablas!

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo o te irá muy mal, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Oh! –finge sorpresa al creer entender a lo que Hibari se refiere.- ¡Quizá te refieras a esto! ¿Cierto?

Le muestra una imagen en su celular, siendo nada más y ni menos que una foto de Hibird con la fecha de ese día.

- Dime dónde está. –lo ataca con su tonfa, logrando esquivar la Tormenta a duras penas su ataque al retroceder.

- ¡Je! –se ríe al ver que ahora tiene toda su atención. Justo lo que necesita.- ¡No sólo te diré dónde está sino que también te lo regresaré cuando hagas una cosa, Hibari!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hn. -y sonríe un poco más porque el gran momento ha llegado.- ¡Quiero que salgas conmigo de una maldita vez!

La respuesta del prefecto no se hace esperar.

- No.

- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces no te diré dónde está tu ave!

- Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro, y te obligaré a decírmelo por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¡Inténtalo! –le desafía.- ¡Aun así no te diré nada, y tú lo sabes!

El de ojos azules lo fulmina con la mirada. Estúpido herbívoro, lo quiere morder hasta la muerte en ese preciso momento pero se contiene. Hay algo en su expresión, en el tono de sus palabras que le dice que de todas formas no va a ganar nada con eso. Claramente esa ha sido una idea del bebé, y muy buena.

- ¿Qué me dices, Hibari? ¡Tú aceptas y sales conmigo y yo te regreso a Hibird, así de sencillo!

Hibari lo piensa por largos segundos pensando que por fin el bebé y el herbívoro rebelde se han salido con la suya. Y es que jamás se lo esperó.

Jamás se imaginó que para hacerlo cambiar de parecer el herbívoro rebelde se metería con Hibird. Lo mordería por eso en cuanto pudiera. No se le iba a olvidar.

- Bien. –un deje de molestia y su expresión seria acompañan su respuesta.- Pero te advierto que después te morderé hasta la muerte por tu insolencia y no me contendré, herbívoro.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo veremos!

Gokudera no puede reprimir la pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

¡Por fin lo ha logrado! ¡Por fin ha logrado que Hibari salga con él!

_"¡Reborn-san lo logré!"._

Y ni siquiera la amenaza de Hibari lo preocupa en absoluto. En lugar de eso quiere gritar y celebrar su victoria pero se contiene al ver la expresión asesina que el Guardián de la Nube le dirige en ese momento.

- Muévete, herbívoro.

Es todo lo que le dice, pasando a su lado para iniciar con esa tontería de la cita lo antes posible y que termine de una vez para tener de nuevo a Hibird con él, y después, poder morder a gusto al herbívoro rebelde por su insolencia.

- ¡Ya sé!

Gokudera va tras él, sin poder reprimir en ningún momento la sonrisa que tiene en sus labios. La sensación de ganarle por una vez en la vida a Hibari se siente de maravilla que ni siquiera puede creer que sea cierto, pero lo es.

_"¡Por fin podré terminar con esto!"._

Piensa, bajando ambos las escaleras para dejar la escuela.

**.::.**

Diez minutos después, Gokudera ya no está tan emocionado.

Y es que los dos llevan caminando ese tiempo por el centro de Namimori y Hibari no se ve muy feliz que digamos.

¿Cómo estarlo? Si el herbívoro rebelde ha secuestrado a su ave.

_"El terrorismo y secuestro en Namimori están prohibido"._-piensa, aumentando las ganas de morder en ese instante a Gokudera Hayato que va dos pasos delante de él.

Más él ignora esto. Por eso es que sencillamente le pregunta:

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

- ... .

Y como es de esperarse el prefecto no dice nada y lo ignora, consiguiendo que una venita palpite en su frente.

- ¡Hibari, te estoy hablando!

- ¿Qué? -se detiene y se cruza de brazos al hacer lo mismo el herbívoro, mirando indiferente hacia otro lado.- ¿Fuiste tú el que me invitó a salir y no tienes ni siquiera una idea de a dónde iremos? Hn. Patético.

- ¡Maldito! –la Tormenta gruñe por lo bajo, girándose y señalando lo primero que ve al ser cierto. Esta vez no pensó adónde ir, sólo se centró en hacer que saliera de una vez por todas con él y ya.- ¡Iremos ahí y punto!

Lo que tienen enfrente y señala es el cine, por lo que el bombardero se encamina hacia allá con pasos largos y decididos.

_"¡Maldición, esto no está saliendo bien!"._

Piensa, siendo seguido dos pasos más atrás por un serio y molesto Guardián de la Nube.

Al ver la cartelera de las películas que se están exhibiendo, Gokudera voltea a ver a Hibari. Su ceño fruncido en ningún momento se va y su usual tono de voz no llega a cambiar. ¡Dios! No quiere preguntarle esto pero tiene que hacerlo, es una cita después de todo, ¿cierto?

- ¡Hay alguna película que quieras…!

No obstante, Hibari pasa a su lado y lo ignora, yendo a recargarse en uno de los pilares unos metros más allá.

Gokudera entiende que al prefecto le da igual, que le importa un comino cuál película vayan a ver y por cierto, que él tendrá que pagar su entrada al invitarlo.

- ¡B-Bastardo! –le da un tic en su ceja izquierda al verlo a la distancia, girándose y yendo a comprar los boletos.

Si el idiota se está comportando así, entonces elegirá la película que él quiera ver y Hibari tendrá que aguantarse. Que luego no se queje, eso sí.

Por suerte, hay una película que él quería ver y aún está en cartelera; no es de aliens, pero sí se ciencia ficción por lo que sonríe un poco. Al menos no tendrá que ver una estúpida película romántica con Hibari Kyoya.

Una vez con los boletos en su mano se dirige hacia donde está el prefecto. Desde ahí, puede sentir el aura oscura y densa que lo cubre. Sigue molesto, por lo que pasa saliva antes de llegar con él.

- ¡Aquí está tu…!

- Hn.

El prefecto vuelve a ignorarlo y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca, encaminándose él solo hacia la entrada del lugar.

- ¡Maldición! –la Tormenta gruñe por lo bajo, cansado de su maldita actitud.

Quizá obligarlo a salir de esa forma con él no fue la mejor opción, pero ya es tarde para retractarse. Como se mencionó antes no hay marcha atrás. Tiene a Hibird capturado, y Hibari lo sabe y por eso ha accedido a salir con él.

Sin más lo sigue, deteniéndose en la dulcería para comprar algo a diferencia del Guardián más fuerte de la Familia que se abre paso al llevar sus tonfas afuera y asustar al tipo que recoge los boletos y lo deja pasar.

Así que cuando él llega a la sala diez y encuentra en las últimas filas a Hibari se da cuenta de un pequeño y ridículo detalle.

Ha elegido uno de los asientos a la orilla de la larga fila pero a su lado izquierdo donde se supone que él debería sentarse al ser el segundo asiento de la fila está una de sus tonfas y al siguiente, la otra. Un claro mensaje de que no lo quiere a su lado.

_"¡Pero qué mierda…!"._

De verdad que unas ganas intensas de matarlo y hacerlo volar con sus dinamitas se instaura en su mente, teniendo que reprimirlas con mucha dificultad. No caerá en su trampa para hacer que aquella "cita" o lo que se supone que debería de ser termine de una forma tan abrupta y dramática así que cuenta hasta veinte.

- ¡Bien! –pasa a su lado con una charola con dos refrescos y dos botes de palomitas claramente para cada uno de ellos, continuando con su camino.- ¡No te daré nada, entonces!

Y Hibari por fin le contesta.

- En lo que a mí respecta, herbívoro… no te pedí nada y tampoco quiero nada que venga de ti.

El enojo de la Tormenta no hace más que aumentar del mismo modo que su venita en su sien.

- ¡Qué bueno! –le grita, atrayendo la atención de toda la sala.- ¡Por qué no te daré nada, bastardo!

Gokudera termina sentándose en el quinto asiento por su propia voluntad, lo más alejado que puede del prefecto y eso porque los demás asientos ya están ocupados que si no, se sentaba al otro extremo de la fila.

- ¡Ese idiota, lo odio! –murmura por lo bajo enojado, llevándose un puño de palomitas a la boca y luego otro.

Y aun así, Hibari logra escucharlo pero le da igual. Al diablo con Gokudera Hayato.

Cinco minutos después y de tanta tensión entre los dos… la película por fin comienza.

Ninguno de los dos se cambia de lugar en lo que dura ésta, pero de vez en cuando y sin poder evitarlo Gokudera mira fijamente a Hibari que sigue igual de indiferente mirando la película sin hacer ni decir nada.

Si está ahí para ver una película entonces eso hará, sin importarle o molestarle en absoluto las constantes miradas del herbívoro rebelde sobre su persona.

Allá él si quiere verlo a él y perderse las escenas de aquella cinta que no está tan aburrida como pensó que estaría. Pero eso nunca se lo dirá.

**.::.**

Hora y media después de que la película termine, y cuarenta y cinco minutos más al darle una vuelta al lugar y entrar Gokudera a algunas tiendas es el tiempo total que les toma aquella "cita" y eso porque Hibari se mantuvo en silencio y apartado en todo momento fastidiando con ello al de cabellos grises y empeorando su mal humor al ver que aquello ha sido un total fracaso.

Duda seriamente en llamar aquello "salir" porque ha sido todo menos eso.

¿Pero por qué le sorprende? Es Hibari Kyoya ante todo.

Aun así, no puede parar de quejarse porque ha sido una perdida de tiempo y una gran decepción, aunque esto último no lo admitirá ante nadie más.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ha sido la cita más aburrida de toda mi vida! –la primera en realidad y posiblemente la última debido al éxito obtenido, pero omite esta parte.- ¡No sé por qué a las mujeres les gustan tanto, no es la gran cosa!

El prefecto escucha sus palabras, y sin embargo las pasa por alto como si nada al salir del lugar y notar como el sol está por ocultarse para dar paso a la noche. ¿Ya es tan tarde? Se detiene y se gira en cambio para ver al Guardián.

- El juego terminó, herbívoro. Dame a Hibird, ahora.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –se enoja, frunciendo más el ceño y haciendo un puchero enojado.- ¡No tienes que decírmelo de nuevo, ahorita mismo iremos hacia allá! ¿Contento?

- Hn.

Sin decirse nada más ni uno ni otro, retoman su camino en completo silencio siendo ahora Gokudera quien va dos pasos adelante al guiarlo, y al ir ahora sí por Hibird como le prometió en un principio que haría luego de salir con él.

El Italiano suspira al meter las manos en sus bolsillos, pensando que ahora debería de estar feliz o como mínimo satisfecho, aunque no es así. La cita, salir con Hibari… no ha sido como se imaginó por lo que no puede estarlo.

En realidad quiere que aquello acabe para poder seguir adelante como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido por su propio bien.

Aquella vez…

Recuerda de pronto y se replantea, pensando con detenimiento en eso al pasar por su mente en ese momento.

Si se hubiera presentado a la hora indicada aquel día en el que supuestamente quedaron, ¿cómo hubiera sido la cita con Hibari? ¿Igual que está o… muy diferente?

Por más que lo piensa y se lo imagina, jamás lo sabrá. Fue algo que no ocurrió y ahora sabe que nunca volverá a ocurrir.

- ¡Ah, ya casi llegamos! –dice de repente al darse cuenta por las calles oscuras que caminan.

Un par de minutos después, por fin llegan a su casa.

- ¡Espérame aquí, idiota, ahorita te lo traigo!

Gokudera saca sus llaves y abre la puerta, esperando el prefecto fuera de aquel departamento que claramente es del herbívoro rebelde.

Esta es la primera vez que está ahí. Ni sabía ni dónde vivía éste, aunque tampoco importa.

Un par de minutos pasan cuando escucha un:

- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición!

Aquellas palabras son suficientes para saber que algo ha pasado y lo peor de todo es que se hace una idea del qué.

Sin más entra al departamento, buscando al molesto herbívoro.

- ¿Qué es lo que te lleva tanto tiempo, herbí...?

Sus palabras quedan inconclusas al ver a Gokudera Hayato con la mitad de su cuerpo del otro lado de la ventana al pretender escapar por ésta.

- ¿Eh? –la Tormenta voltea a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro al verse descubierto.- ¡H-Hibari, te dije que te quedarás afuera! ¿Qué parte de…?

- Olvídate de eso. –le interrumpe, yendo hacia él y jalándolo de la camisa para hacer que entre de nuevo.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿A dónde pretendías ir, y... dónde está, Hibird? Dámelo, ahora.

La extraña expresión de nerviosismo y culpa que el herbívoro tiene en el rostro le dice todo a Kyoya.

Una de sus cejas se alza a modo de molestia y le llama la tensión por eso.

- Herbívoro.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya te escuché, maldición! –también se enoja, apartando de su brazo la mano que el prefecto aún tiene sobre él.- ¡Te juro que lo dejé aquí en la jaula pero ya no está! ¿Ves?

Le enseña la jaula vacía donde se supone que debería de estar su ave, y Hibari no sabe qué es lo que lo molesta más. Que el herbívoro haya secuestrado en un principio a Hibird, que lo haya puesto en una jaula o que lo haya perdido.

Si lo piensa unos segundos entiende que son las tres cuestiones y muchas más.

Como respuesta, un aura asesina cubre su persona.

- Te voy a morder hasta la muerte, herbívoro. –sisea con dificultad, antes de lanzarse hacia él con sus dos tonfas listas.

Esta vez Gokudera Hayato no la va a contar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Hibari, espera! -retrocede varios pasos quedando acorralado contra una de las paredes y él.- ¡No era mi intención…!

- Cállate. Eres muy molesto.

Justo cuando lo iba a golpear con una de sus tonfas el timbre de un móvil frena su acción a centímetros de su cara. Los dos se miran fijamente y no saben qué decir.

- ¡Ah, es el mío!

Y con esas palabras, Gokudera toma la llamada.

La persona al otro lado de la línea y las palabras que le dicen a la Tormenta lo sorprenden realmente a tal punto de hacer que el móvil se le resbale de las manos y cambie por completo su expresión.

Lo único que puede hacer Gokudera es decir su nombre a su particular manera al no creer lo que ha hecho y por qué.

Aquello, simplemente no puede ser.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de tanto tiempo les traigo por fin esta actualización. Espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Si todo sale como lo he planeado, el siguiente capítulo será el final.

¿Pero qué piensan mientras tanto de este capítulo? Gokudera por fin ha conseguido que Hibari salga con él, pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. Supongo que una cita entre los dos es muy difícil que suceda, pero bueno... la idea de Reborn fue buena.

De hecho, la idea de todo este fic se generó precisamente por eso. Un día y de la nada me puse a pensar cómo es que Gokudera podría "convencer" a Hibari para que saliera con él y la respuesta _divina_ fue: _"Secuestrando a Hibird. Que lo secuestre y lo obligue a salir con él a cambio de que se lo regrese". _(*inserte risa malvada, por favor*).

Ya ven… yo y mis ideas retorcidas :S

Pero bueno, ahora esperar a ver qué pasa, aunque eso sí… he previsto un poco de Drama (yo amo el Drama y no lo sabía hasta hace poco T^T).

Como siempre, muchas gracias a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, MuschelWars, Mi-chi Grays, Marian-sama de Rutherford, Hydeista Princess, Airi-Shimizu, Monidex1200, Princesa 1859, yumeyluna _**&**_ paupau de manzana_** por sus lindos comentarios, apoyos y demás, espero que el fic aún les guste.

Nos veremos, y a seguir con el Quinesob ;)


End file.
